InuYasha's Match
by Lizzie Leigh
Summary: COMPLETE - Kagome never thought she'd bump into her old friend Tauni again, let alone in the feudal era! How did she get there and more importantly how does she know Kikyo, Naraku, and Sesshomaru? bad summary just read. InuKag MirSan.
1. Memories of the Miko

Well here it is my InuYasha Story.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, but you all know that the oc's and the plot are Lizzie Leigh origionals.

Hope you like it! I love to hear from my readers good or bad so make sure you let me know what you think!

Here goes!

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the small village just outside the forest. The sun was shining, the sky was blue, and there hadn't been any demon attacks for a really long time.

The village miko, with her faithful wolf-dog Sada trotting along behind her, decided to find a nice grassy spot outside of the village in order to get a bit of time to herself and to take in the beauty of the day.

The miko's shorter than chin length hair blew in the breeze, and the sun's rays bounced of its dark brown base and its golden highlights. Her intense violet eyes scanned the forest for just the right place to relax.

The 17 year old decided on a small clearing a few feet away. She sat down in the long soft grass and leaned back taking in the sun's warm rays. Her slightly tanned skin and dusting of freckles along the bridge of her nose and the tops of her cheeks told the story of the many hours this miko spent outside.

The wolf dog Sada came over to the miko and rubbed her face against the woman's cheek. The miko smiled and scratched the large canine under its chin. She ran her fingers over the animal's black and white fur before untying the straps which attached the girl's weapon to her companion's side.

Placing the sword gingerly on the ground next to her the miko laughed as the large Sada attempted to sit on her lap.

"Oh get off ya big lug!"

Seeing as the dog was big enough for the miko to ride on, which she did occasionally, it was quite comical. Sada finally gave up and lay down next to her master and kept vigil over her with her keen brown eyes.

"That's a good girl." The miko praised, patting the canine on the head.

As she layed on the grass and closed her eyes the young woman thought back on the events that had brought her to this moment. Not too long ago she was just a normal teenage girl in Tokyo, worrying about school, friends, and boys. So much had changed since then.

She had been on her way to the Sunset Shrine to see her childhood friend Kagome Higurashi, when she heard a strange sound coming from the smaller shrine which held an ancient well.

Thinking nothing of it the girl let herself in and walked down the stairs to the edge of the bone eater's well. Strangely the sound seemed to be coming from inside the well, so the girl pulled off the piece of wood that covered it and looked inside.

In her attempt to peer into the darkness of the well she ended up falling in. When she climbed out the teen found herself in Feudal Japan. The girl befriended the local priestess Kikyo, was given a shard of the famous Shikon jewel, and traveled frequently between the two worlds.

Then one day she had returned to the Feudal Era only to discover that it was fifty years later. When she attempted to return to her own time she found that she was stuck, and since then she had become a wanderer stopping to help anywhere she could along her travels.

It was only a month ago when she had come to this village and its residence had insisted that she stay and become their miko.

She often wondered about her life back in her own time and about the fate of her friend Kikyo. The miko again ran her fingers through Sada's soft fur. Sada herself had been a gift from Kikyo to the young woman.

The young miko was just about to doze off, when a low warning growl erupted from Sada. The girl immediately jumped to her feet, sword in hand, ready to fight.

The miko looked toward the woods following Sada's gaze. She could see a figure coming out of the woods. The shape looked human so she relaxed just a bit, but then she saw. . . where those dog ears?

The figure realized that he was being watched and stepped out of the woods into the clearing. It was a man wearing red, with a white undershirt, and a string of prayer beads. At his waist was a sheathed sword. He was barefoot and had claws, he was obviously not human.

The miko shifted her gaze to his face. He was very handsome and had gold eyes that a girl could just melt into. He had white/silver hair and yes those were dog ears on the top of his head.

_His ears are so cute I just want to…_

Her hand reached up a bit as if she were going to touch them. Then her hand snapped back to its place on the hilt of her weapon.

_FOCUS you don't know what he wants yet_

The miko stood there waiting for this stranger to make his move. The man just returned her wary gaze and drew his blade.

"Feh…What are you looking at? You never seen a half demon before?"

The hanyou took a step forward and the protective Sada advanced toward him teeth bared and snarling. The hanyou stepped back slightly and sheathed his sword.

"Feh…Calm down. I don't have any business with you."

Just then more figures came out of the woods.

The first one was a woman with black hair pulled into a ponytail. She was wearing a pink and black demon slayer uniform, and was accompanied by a small fox like creature. She raised her massive weapon, ready to attack.

The second figure was a man whom the miko assumed from his dress (as in the clothes he is wearing) was a monk. On his shoulderwas a small child who she guessed was a fox demon because of his fluffy tail.

Then the priestess heard a familiar voice coming from the forest, "Inuyasha? Sango? Where did you guys go?"

The miko's mind was racing.

_Is that… no… it couldn't be but…_

The owner of the voice came into the clearing. The miko's eyes went wide and she dropped her blade. Sada turned and looked at her master unsure of how to react.

"Oh here you guys are. Where did you. . ." The girl that had come out of the forest stopped mid-sentence and stared at the miko in disbelief "Kimmikatana?"


	2. You Have a What?

Alright here is chapter 2! thank you so much for the reviews, I really appreciate them. I apologize in advance for the cliffhanger and I really hope you like it!

Please review I love hearing from my readers good or bad.

* * *

Kagome and the miko stood frozen, each shocked by the presence of the other. InuYasha and the others didn't know what to make of it and were just looking back and forth between the two young women.

Then Kagome ran over to this girl that she obviously knew and wrapped her in a tight hug. "Tauni it's you, it's really you!"

The slightly confused miko returned the hug. "Kagome?"

The two pulled back and stood an arms length from each other still holding hands.

"How did you get here?" Kagome asked as a smile slid across her face.

"Well, I was walking to your house and I heard an odd noise coming from the well and when I went to go investigate I fell in. When I woke up and climbed out, I was here."

The hanyou Tauni saw first came over to her and Kagome "So Kagome you know this girl?"

"Oh, sorry." Kagome blushed.

The two friends released hands and Kagome moved beside Tauni. "InuYasha this is Kimmikatana"

The miko interrupted with a small bow. "Tauni, please."

Kagome continued "Tauni this is InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala."

Tauni greeted everyone as Kagome introduced them, and she in turn introduced Sada.

"I am glad to meet all of you" The young miko exclaimed happily. "You have no idea how happy I am to finally talk to someone I know. You must all come back to the village I have been staying at."

"We can't. We're tracking a shard of the shikon jewel that is near by and we need to find it." InuYasha replied a bit coldly.

Tauni gave him a dirty look for being so rude. Then she turned to Kagome "I think I can help you with that. I believe I have the piece you are referring to right here."

She pulled aside the fabric of her short yellow kimono (an: think like the outfit of the girl from the fight with the spiderheads) just a bit to show them a scar just above her collarbone.

"A shard!" Kagome gasped.

InuYasha immediately got up in Tauni's face "Where did you get that!"

The miko instinctively took a step back. "The former guardian of the jewel, Kikyo, gave it to me when I first came here so I could travel back through the well."

InuYasha gaped at her confused and stuttered "Ki. . . Kikyo?"

Tauni continued "The last time I went home I stayed longer than I normally would have, and when I came back it was 50 years later and the well wouldn't work. I've been stuck here ever since."

InuYasha grabbed Tauni by the shoulders "You know Kikyo. Where is she?" He was quickly becoming very frightening.

"I don't know! I haven't seen her since the last time I went back home."

He pushed the frightened Tauni up against a tree and held her there.

"InuYasha stop it!" Kagome shouted.

"NO!" The angry half demon spat back, pushing Tauni harder into the tree. "I don't believe her. The jewel was whole 50 years ago, and it was whole until Kikyo died."

Tauni struggled to speak "It is a piece from the center of the jewel. Kikyo didn't want anyone to know it was weakened."

He was pushing her so hard now that it was very hard to breath and Tauni was becoming light headed.

"InuYasha you let her go right now." Sango demanded.

InuYasha just stared into Tauni's eyes, trying to decide if she was telling the truth.

"InuYasha, SIT boy!"

InuYasha's grip on Tauni's shoulders immediately withdrew and he smashed face down into the ground. Tauni leaned up against the tree gasping for breath. Kagome and Sango rushed to her side.

"I'm ok" The miko choked out between breaths.

An evil laugh echoed through the clearing. "It is good that you are unharmed Kimmikatana. I wouldn't want our fight to be unfair."

Everyone turned in the direction of the voice. Sada and Kilala stood in front of the group. Sada had teeth bared and the hair on her back stood up straight. Kilala had transformed, with an explosion of fire, into a huge saber-toothed cat.

InuYasha stood up and drew his sword, and Tauni did also. Miroku and Sango, who now held her weapon ready to fight, moved in front of Kagome and Shippo.

A man in a baboon pelt jumped into the clearing along with a dark haired woman and a white haired little girl holding a mirror.

Tauni and InuYasha cursed at the same time "NARAKU!"

Naraku moved forward "Well, well, it seems you have found some new allies since the last time we met priestess. And you InuYasha, it seems you've added yet another human to your little faction."

InuYasha moved toward Naraku, Kilala stood in front of the others, and Sada advanced with InuYasha.

"What do you want Naraku?" InuYasha growled.

"The jewel shards of course, and I have a score to settle with the young priestess and her mongrel."

Tauni moved up next to InuYasha and glared at Naraku "What's the matter Naraku? You couldn't beat me alone, so you brought more demons to fight me. Does that seem fair?"

Naraku removed his pelt and anger glared in his eyes although his face remained passive. "All that matters are the shards, and I will have them!"

Kagura advanced on InuYasha as Kanna advanced on Tauni.

She looked at the girl and then glared at Naraku. "What's the matter are you too scared to face me yourself?"

A small smile appeared on Naraku's face "You are not worth my effort Priestess."

Rage immediately took hold of Tauni, clouding her judgment. She charged at Naraku. As she drew back her blade to strike, it began to glow a light blue as it drew power from both Tauni and the shard.

The young miko was about to strike when the girl stepped in front of her. It was too late to stop her attack and her blade connected solidly with the mirror.

Tauni attempted to withdraw, but she was frozen. Both the sword and the mirror began to glow a bright blue. The mirror started to crack on the edges before sending the power of the blow against the miko throwing her backward with incredible force.

Tauni heard Kagome yell her name as her back collided with a tree. She could hear the sickening sound of her bones cracking, and a sharp pain shot through her entire being. Tauni hit the ground hard and was fighting to stay conscious.

Tauni could see InuYasha attack Kagura and Naraku approaching before she lost the battle with the darkness…

Tauni laid unconscious, rendered helpless by the power of her own attack.

InuYasha was busy fighting off Kagura; therefore Naraku took this opportunity to retrieve the jewel shard form the unconscious Tauni.

As he leaned over the priestess he was attacked from behind. Sada leapt on his back and was pulling him away from her master by his clothes. Sada was very careful not to actually bite him, avoiding the poison gas. (AN: we all remember what happened when Kilala bit him)

Naraku was about to strike Sada as Sango's boomerang hit him in the chest sending him into the air, hitting the ground 10 feet across the clearing. Sango attacked again to finish him but Kanna sent the attack back, taking out both Sango and Sada.

Naraku recovered from the attacks and again leaned over Tauni. He ripped open her shirt to reveal the scar where the jewel laid just beneath her skin. He reached for the shard and…


	3. Down but Not Out

A big thank you to wildgirlxyz3 my only reviewer! Hope you like chapter three.

All disclaimers apply.

On with the story! oh and we're pretending the whole crew can go back to Kagome's time.

* * *

. . . a barrier formed around the jewel. 

Naraku stared at the stricken miko. _How is this possible? She's just a girl. How can she have this much power even when she is unconscious?_

He looked at her face for a moment and then back at the small barrier around the jewel. Again he reached for the jewel,this time forcing his way through the barrier. Thebarrier and the shard started to glow a bright white.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Naraku.

The closer his hand came to the jewel the brighter it glowed.A strongwind picked up from the energy around Naraku and Tauni and formed a small whirlwind around them. The wind was sopowerful that Shippo was pulled off the ground and Miroku had to catch him before he was blown away.

Just as Naraku contacted the shard with the tip of one finger, the wind stopped.

An explosion of light and spiritual power erupted from the shard, throwing Naraku across the clearing.

The blast was so powerful that when he stood up his clothes were all torn and deep red gashes appeared on his chest. What was left of his clothing was soon stained scarlet.

Kagura threw a feather up into the air and jumped onto it with Kanna. They picked up Naraku and fled into the air and out of view.

Every one stood there, shocked, for a few moments.

"Damn you Naraku!" Inuyasha hissed under his breath.

Kagome ran toward Tauni fallowed by Inuyasha. Miroku and Shippo tended to Sango and Sada.

"Is she ok?" Inuyasha asked Kagome softly.

"I don't know". She responded.

Kagome leaned over Tauni and softly shook her shoulders.

"Tauni can you hear me?"

The miko heard Kagome's voice but it sounded off in the distance. She was aware of someone shaking her shoulders. They were doing it gently but intense pain shot through her entire body.

Tauni's face contorted in pain as she began to open her eyes slowly.

"She's coming to." Kagome whispered to Inuyasha. "Tauni! Tauni wake up."

Tauni's head pounded and the volume of Kagome's voice only added to her discomfort. Looking in the direction of the voice Tauni saw two very blurry figures kneeling over her. She blinked a couple of times and Kagome and Inuyasha eventually came into focus.

"Kagome." She uttered weakly.

"We need to get her back to the village. She's hurt badly." Kagome advised as she stood up.

"Right!" Inuyasha agreed.

He bent down and gently lifted the priestess, cradling her in his arms. Pain coursed through Tauni's entire body and she let out a loud yelp.

"Sorry." Inuyasha said, looking into her eyes, concern dominating his features.

"It's . . . not. . . your fault." Tauni gasped.

Kagome made her way over to Miroku "How's Sango?"

Miroku held the demon slayer in his arms. "She's fine, out cold, but fine."

"And what about Sada?" Kagome asked Shippo.

"She's ok." Shippo smiled back as Kilala helped up the wolf dog.

"Where's . . . Naraku?" Tauni questioned in between labored breaths.

Most of her ribs were broken, and she could barely breathe because of the pain. Inuyasha started to walk with the others toward the village.

"You hurt him pretty bad and he took off."

Tauni winced in pain when he started to walk. It hurt so badly she could hardly stand it. Every step that Inuyasha took was absolute agony. They were about half way into the village when the wounded miko passed out again.

It had been a month since the small group's encounter with Naraku. During that time Tauni drifted in and out of consciousness completely unaware of her surroundings.

The first thing she became aware of was a faint beeping. She opened her eyes, but was immediately blinded by a bright light and quickly squeezed them shut. This time she opened them slowly and scanned the environment she found herself in.

It took Tauni a few moments before she realized she was in a hospital.

_How the hell did I end up here?_

She started to sit up. Pain tore through her body. She winced but fought through the pain and sat up. The miko looked down at herself. Underneath her clothes she could feel tight bandages wrapped from her tail bone up to her shoulders.

She studied the purple cast on her right arm, which was plastered from the middle of her hand with an opening for the thumb to just below her elbow. She was dressed in a flimsy cotton hospital gown.

_How flattering is this outfit? Where the hell are my clothes?_

Tauni searched the room with her sharp gaze. She couldn't find her clothes but she did see a pair of violet scrubs lying over a chair in the corner. (AN: scrubs are the v-neck t-shirt thing and drawstring pants that the staff at a hospital wear)

_Well anything's better than this gown._

She carefully pushed back the cream colored blankets that were covering her and slowly moved her sore legs over the side of the bed. The constant pain made even this simple task almost unbearable.

The determined priestess stood up but almost immediately lost her balance. Catching herself on the windowsill, Tauni used it for support as she worked her way over to the scrubs.

A painful sensation ran up her arm. She had forgotten to take the IV poll with her and had reached the end of the line.

"Ow" She muttered under her breath.

Inching her way back over to the IV, Tauni grabbed it. Using the IV poll as a crutch, she finally reached the chair and grabbed the scrubs. She carefully untied the blue and white gown and threw it into the used linens bin.

Tauni gingerly slipped on the pants and was in the middle of tying the drawstring when the door to the room swung open. She looked up casually and saw that it is Inuyasha.

He was decked out in sandals, jeans, a red t shirt, and a backwards baseball cap that discreetly covered his ears. He realized what Tauni was doing, and his face turned a deep shade of red.

"Sorry" He squeaked, taking a sudden interest in the pattern of the floor's mint green tiles.

Tauni laughed a bit, but her sensitive ribs quickly put a stop to that, so she just smiled.

"Its ok." (AN: Remember she has bandages covering her from the waist up to the shoulders so he didn't see anything)

Suddenly, Miroku came barging into the room, almost knockingInuyasha over, and kneeled in front of Tauni.

"You are more beautiful then I could have imagined. Please tell me...will you bare my children?" He reached up to put his hand on her backend.

Tauni shot him a menacing glare "If that hand comes any closer you're going to be the one ina hospital bed."

He stopped short and stood up "I'll take that as a maybe."

Sango, who saw the entire display from the doorway, stormed into the room and grabbed the lecherous monk by the ear.

"The only thing you're going to take is a beating." she turned toward Tauni before dragging him out of the room. "Sorry about that."

Smiling, Tauni pulled her top over her head and unhooked the IV bag to maneuver it and hergood arm through the sleeve. She hooked the bag back onto the pole and slipped the arm with the cast through the other sleeve.

That small amount of work brought on a rush of lightheadedness and Tauni's legs buckled as she swooned. She grabbed for the IV pole but missed.She braced herself for the impact with the floor.

Instead of the cold tile Tauni fell into a pair of strong arms. She looked up and found herselflookingupat Inuyasha'sface . The miko gazed into his beautiful amber eyes and he stared into her violet ones.

InuYasha leaned in to kiss her but Tauni swiftly pulled away. The last thing she wanted was to get involved with anyone, let alone a half demon from the feudal era. He blushed and a deep embarrassment fell on his features as he helped Tauni back to the bed.

InuYasha paused there staring at her. He opened his mouth to say something but Tauni cut him off.

"Don't worry about it. It's forgotten."

A look of gratitude entered his eyes and Kagome came bouncing into the room.

"Sango told me you were awake how are you feeling?"

A wide smile spread over Tauni's face at the excitement in her friend's eyes. "Ok I guess, still very sore, but ok."

Kagome came over and sat down on the edge of the bed "You're lucky all you are is sore, the doctors said you might not even wake up."

Tauni gave her a confused look "How long have I been out?"

"A month."

Tauni's eyes grew to the size of saucers as Kagome went down the list of injuries.

"You broke most of your ribs, your arm in 2 places, fractured quite a few vertebrae, and suffered a severe concussion that ended up putting you into a coma."

"Wow, I am lucky." Then Tauni gasped, "How's Sada!"

Kagome couldn't help but laugh "She's fine."

Tauni breathed a sigh of relief "That's good. What's so funny?"

Kagome giggled again "Nothing, I just told you that you almost died and all you want to know is how your dog is doing, you haven't changed one bit."

Tauni smiled.

"How did I get here?" she inquired, leaning back against the pillows.

Inuyasha spoke up from his perch in the corner "You were hurt so bad that we couldn't do anything for you in the feudal era, so we brought you back here."

Tauni sat back up and started to stand "What do you say we get out of here. Hospitals give me the creeps."

She steadied herself against the wall and pulled out the IV.

_Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow._

"I don't think that's a . . . " Inuyasha started to say as Tauni took off the sticker that was keeping track of her vital signs.

The monitor that was previously making a steady beeping sound screamed as it flat lined. A doctor andtwo nurses came rushing into the room with a crash cart. The doctor stopped mid-step when he saw his patient standing in front of the window and the monitor on the bed.

One of the nurses turned off the machine and they both walked out of the room shaking their heads.

The doctor walked over to his patient "You shouldn't be out of bed Miss. . ." he looked through the chart looking for the girl's last name.

"Tauni" She informed him impatiently.

He continued "…Miss Tauni. You havesuffered a terrible trauma. If you overexert yourself you may..."

As he was saying the last word, Tauni fainted. The doctor caught her and gently placed his patient onto the bed.

"Collapse" was the last thing Tauni heard before drifting back into unconsciousness.


	4. Nightmares

Another big thank you to wildgirlxyz3 who is the only one out of the people who read this that decides to review! C'mon guys it doesn't take that long to do. Well, Hope you like thechapter.

All disclaimers apply.

Yes it's supposed to be in italics._

* * *

Tauni was being dragged through the forest by her arm. The man dragging her was moving so fast that she felt as though her arm was going to be ripped from her body. She couldn't see who it was but the young miko fought desperately to escape the man's grasp._

_He stopped suddenly and threw her on the ground in front of him. Tauni looked up to see that it was . . . Naraku! _

_She stood to fight him but before she could do anything he had her by the throat, cutting off her air supply. _

_Suddenly they were both in some sort of dungeon. _

_Naraku pinned the miko against the wall with a crushing force. The air whooshed out of Tauni's lungs and her head started spinning. She gasped for breath but Naraku's icy grip closed off her airway. _

_Naraku tore open the terrified young woman's shirt, revealing the white bandages and the scar, and slashed open her chest with a dagger. _

_Tauni screamed out in pain but no sound escaped her lips. Naraku ripped the jewel shard from the wound. He held it in front of the priestess and an evil smirk crept across his face. _

_He carefully placed the shard somewhere in his robes. He then turned his attention back on Tauni, his gaze wandering up and down her slender body. He smirked again and kissed her, hard. Tauni fought desperately trying to push him away but he was too strong. _

_Naraku forced his tongue into her mouth and tears cascaded down her face. _

This isn't happening._ Tauni repeated to herself over and over in her head. _

_Not knowing what else to do she bit down on his tongue._

_Naraku immediately pulled away, anger glaring in his eyes. Backhanding her across the face, he pressed her even harder against the wall. Sharp pain shot up her back and through her body. _

_Hot tears continued to fall as he kissed her again. His free hand started to slowly move up the inside of Tauni's thigh._

Oh no you don't! _She thought as her knee connected solidly with his groin. _

_With a howl, Naraku released his grip on her neck and she fell to the floor. Tauni gasped for air trying to catch her breath. Naraku recovered quickly from the blow. Tauni tried to get away, but she was too slow._

_He grabbed her broken arm and twisted it behind her back painfully, while leading her down a tight corridor. The miko screamed out in pain and her voice echoed down the hall. _

_Naraku threw her roughly into a small windowless room. She ran for the door but as he closed it, it vanished. An evil laugh echoed in Tauni's mind as the walls began to close in on her. _

_She started to panic as the small room got smaller and smaller. She ran to where the door was and pounded on it with her fists. _

_"Let ME OUT! Please somebody let me out!" _

_The defeated priestess leaned her back against the wall. The room was now no bigger than 3ft by 3ft and it continued to get smaller every second. _

_Tauni began to cry and slid down to the ground pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. _

_"Somebody please help me! InuYasha? Kagome? Anyone please!"_

_The walls started to push against her and she screamed franticly. _

Tauni screamed as she jerked upright. She opened her eyes and realized she was back in the hospital. Her breath came in raspy gasps and she was drenched in a cold sweat.

_It was just a dream. C'mon Taunicalm down_.

InuYasha and Kagome came running into the room from the hall.

"Tauni are you ok?" Kagome asked as she sat down next to her friend.

InuYasha stalked around the room checking behind the curtains, in the bathroom, and even out the open window.

"Everything's clear." he stated satisfied as he moved to stand behind Kagome.

Kagome turned her attention to her distraught friend. "What happened?"

"I had a nightmare about Naraku, and he. . ." tears welled up in Tauni's eyes as she replayed the dream in her mind. "It was awful!" She gasped, breaking down into sobs.

Kagome wrapped her arms around Tauni's shoulders and pulled her close. "It was just a dream you're safe here."

Tauni leaned into Kagome and begin to cry hysterically.

After about ten minutes, the sobbing stopped and Kagome looked down at the now sleeping Tauni.

She gently laid her back down on the bedand crossed the room sinking intothe chair near the corner. InuYasha crouched next to Kagome.

He looked at her with that smart-aleck face he gets "That must have been some nightmare."

"It scared her pretty bad." Kagome replied.

She looked into InuYasha's eyes "Are we going to take her back with us when we leave?"

"If she wants to go we can't stop her. Plus, she has a jewel shard if she doesn't come we at least have to take that back with us."

They sat there quietly for the next hour until Tauni began to stir. InuYasha jumped up and leaned over her. "She's waking up."

Before Tauni was even completely awake, that annoying beeping sound filled her ears. She opened her eyes and found herself face to face with InuYasha.

His amber eyes held a concern and annoyance all at once. "You okay?"

"Ya" Tauni grumbled as she pushed his face away from hers.

She reached up and pulled the plug on the monitor, causing the beeping to stop. She again pulled out her IV.

"Let's get out of here."

InuYasha blocked the young woman's way "No. Remember what happened last time?"

"Well I'm going home if you like it or not so either help me or move."

He raised an eyebrow at her then glanced over his shoulder at Kagome. She just shook her head and smiled.

"Fine" he mumbled.

InuYasha swept Tauni safely into his arms, and Kagome grabbed her friend's belongings as they left the room. They had made it all the way to the elevator when the doctor fromearlier came running toward them.

The elevator opened andInuyasha and Kagomestepped inside. Kagome held the door open to see what the doctor had to say.

"You can't leave Miss. Tauni, I haven't released you."

Tauni gave him a big smile "Well doctor I'm releasing myself."

She leaned over and hit the button for the lobby and the doors began to close. "Don't forget to send me the bill."


	5. The House on the Hill

Another big thanks to my one reviewer. This chapter maybea bit slow but we needed some down time between events and I had to introduce some new characters and get a little more into Tauni's history. Enjoy! The next chapter moves a lot faster I promise.

All disclaimers apply and please review. The more reviews I get the faster I post these.

* * *

A twenty minute cab ride later the trio arrived at Kagome's house. Sada Kilala and Shippo were playing in the front yard.

Sada saw her master coming down the road and announced her arrival to the others barking excitedly. InuYasha gently put Tauni down and Sada galloped toward her full speed.

"Hey Sada girl" Tauni cried in a sing song voice.

Sada continued running at her at full speed.

"Whoa girl, calm down." Tauni said backing up a bit

Sada still charged down the driveway like a freight train.

"SADA!"

Sada jumped up on Tauni, knocking her over. She hit the ground and screamed out in pain. Sada immediately backed off and put her head down in apology.

"OW!" Tauni grumbled as she sat up.

The look on Sada's face was so pathetic that Tauni couldn't possibly stay mad.

"You're such a silly girl." The miko sang in a happy high pitched voice.

The malamute's deep brown eyes lit up and she smothered Tauni's face with kisses, tail wagging the entire time.

The others came over and greeted the trio. Tauni placed her hand on Sada's shoulder and leaned on her to stand up. Then the miko climbed onto Sada's back.

"So when are we going back?" Tauni asked casually.

Everyone looked at her in disbelief. Kagome was the first one to speak up.

"Are you sure you want to go back?"

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way" Tauni smiled.

Her stomach made a loud rumble sound, and she blushed.

"Why don't we get dinner first? I'll make you guys dinner at my place. Come over in an hour."

Shippo jumped up onto her shoulder.

"Can I help?"

Tauni smiled at his eagerness.

"Sure."

The miko urged Sada forward with a small squeeze of your legs and the wolf dog headed into the woods in the direction of Tauni's house.

As they traveled down the path Tauni leaned back on Sada and took in the beauty of the surrounding forest. She loved the woods and sometimes thought that her trips to the feudal era were more to revel in its untamed beauty then to tame the evil there.

Shippo jumped off of the miko's shoulder and onto Sada's head.

"WOW! Is THAT your house!"

Following Shippo's excited eyes, Tauni looked down the road. A massive brick mansion loomed on the top of a small slope laid in a good distance from the road.

The edges of the estate were lined with small Japanese cherry trees that were in full bloom. The soft wind blew through the blossoms and the soft pink petals fell from the trees like snow. The petals littered the ground around the trees and escaped the tall looming fence that seemed to hold the beauty of the grounds captive.

A little bit behind the house, stables, fenced in paddocks, and meadows could be seen from the road. Just behind them was a huge wooded area.

Sada trotted right up to the gate and Tauni punched in a set of numbers on the key pad. The large gate slowly swung open. Tauni hit a key on the pad so that the gate would remain open for the others.

Sada started to up the path at a slow trot. About five minutes later they finally reached the house. Tauni slid off of Sada and walked up the steps still leaning on the dog's shoulder. Shippo was in awe of the house.

"This is a huge palace. You must be the lady of this whole area."

Tauni couldn't help but laugh "Nope my parents are just loaded."

"Loaded?" he asked confused.

"Ya um… they have a lot of money and power." Tauni explained.

Shippo ran up the steps after her and jumped onto Sada's back.

"Where are your parents? Can I meet them?"

A sad look came across Tauni's face. "My dad is very involved in his work and he and my mom moved back to the US to expand his company. I decided to stay here instead of moving back with them."

"I'm sorry you don't get to see them" Shippo whispered.

"It's ok they never really were around much anyway. Why don't you and Sada go play wile I take a bath. Then we'll make dinner."

"Ok" Shippo smiled. "Let's go Sada"

The pair took off running around the side of the house toward the stables. Tauni slowly walked into the house.

She was greeted by a tall well built man. He was in his late 40's and had graying brown hair in a slightly military cut. Dressed in a black suit with the ear piece to match he looked like a secret service agent. He relieved Tauni of her bag, placing it on a hook by the door.

"Miss Tauni" he said with a curt nod.

He was acting very serious and professional. His job was a cross between body guard and butler and he's been with the young woman's family since she was born. Currently his duties entailed head of security and legal guardian to Tauni.

She gave him a tired smile "Cut it out Jenson, you know I hate it when you do that"

Jenson laughed and stood more casually, leaning against the entryway wall.

"Miss Kimmi!" A shrill voice echoed from the day room.

Both Tauni and Jenson turned toward the voice. A short slightly plump woman in her 60's came shuffling into the room. Claira was the head maid of the estate and was Tauni's nanny when she was little.

The maid embraced Tauni in a tight hug. The wounded girl winced in pain and Claira immediately released her grip.

"Claira ouch, careful." Tauni yelped, rubbing her back.

Claira looked at her concerned and Jenson suppressed a laugh as a wide grin spread over his face.

"What are you grinning at?" Tauni said smiling herself.

"Kimmi we were so worried about you. You go off to the feudal era, disappear, and then we get a call a month ago saying your in the hospital. What happened?" Claira asked concerned.

(AN: they both know about her little trips to the feudal era and cover for her when she is gone.)

Tauni leaned against the door frame "It is a really long story and I'd much rather discuss it after a nice hot bath."

Claira turned sharply to face Jenson. "Alright Jenson, I'll start the bath you get the girl."

She winked at him and then scurried up the grand staircase. Jenson walked over to Tauni and swept her up into his arms.

Tauni struggled, trying to get him to put her back down "I can walk myself you know!"

"I know" was all he said as he started up the stairs.

Tauni gave up and relaxed into his arms. She really weren't looking forward to walking up the all those stairs anyway. Jenson took his time getting upstairs and Claira already had a bath running and fresh clothes laid out for Tauni on her bed.

Jenson walked the young woman into the bathroom and set her down on a small bench next to the filling tub.

"Anything else you need miss?" Jenson asked.

"Well there is a little kitsune demon playing outside with Sada. If you could just keep an eye on them until I'm done please, that would be great."

"I'm on it." Jenson replied giving her a snappy salute.

Tauni just rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. Claira helped her with her clothes and carefully removed the bandages. She then left Tauni alone to climb into the hot water.

From outside the door Claira asked "Is there any thing else you need?"

"Ya… um I kind of invited some friends over for dinner later."

"How many friends for dinner?"

"Well, only five." Tauni answered cringing inwardly.

"FIVE!" she yelled over dramatically. "Ok dinner for eight and one pet coming up."

"Two pets actually" Tauni countered.

Claira just chuckled "Alright anything else?"

"Not right now thank you."

"I'll come back up when you are finished and help you wrap your back again"

Tauni could hear the bustling older woman walk out of the room and close the double doors behind her.

Tauni smiled as she slid under the water's surface, remembering just how good it felt to be back home.

About a half an hour later she called Claira. She wrapped Tauni's torso back up tightly and hurried out of the room heading back down to the kitchen.

Tauni dried her hair and got dressed. There were two outfits waiting for her on the bed. She chose the baggy black capris, her favorite forest green t-shirt with the tiger face on the front, and her black flip flops.

She packed a few more sets of clothes, a pair of tennis shoes, and some stuff from the medicine cabinet into her back pack and headed downstairs. Tauni put the heavy back pack next to the door and called Sada and Shippo inside.

Sada galloped inside with the small fox demon on her back. Shippo jumped up on Tauni's shoulder and yelled to Jenson, who was running around the corner of the house.

"Hurry up Mr.Jenson!"

Jenson sprinted up the stairs and Tauni closed the door behind him. He stood next to her out of breath.

"You're loosing your touch Jenson." She laughed, patting him on the back.

"It has been a long time since I've had to chase you around the grounds."

They both laughed and all four of them headed into the kitchen. The enticing smell of the cooking food greeted them with warm hands as the group entered the kitchen.

"What's on the menu for tonight Claira?" Jenson asked, removing the lid of one of the pots.

"Just one of my everyday, run of the mill, culinary specialties. Pasta Tri'calorae (AN: fancy noodles with tomato wine sauce) and Chicken Parmesan Kimmy's favorite." She replied with a big smile.

"Thank you so much Claira. You have no idea how much I missed your cooking." Tauni squealed, giving her a big hug.

Shippo jumped onto the counter in front of them.

"I thought we were gunna make dinner." he pouted, crossing his arms in front of him.

"We are going to make something even better."

He gave Tauni a questioning look.

"We are going to make dessert." She stated as she pulled out some bowls and headed over to the fridge. "How does chocolate lasagna sound?"

Shippo's eyes lit up "Is that like Kagome's ninja treats?"

Claira pulled some stuff out of the pantry and put it down next to the bowls and the stuff Tauni got from the fridge.

"Child you haven't had a treat until you've had Miss Kimmie's chocolate lasagna."

Twenty minutes later Tauni and Shippo were setting the table and Claira was bringing out the food. Jenson had gone down to the main gate to escort the others when they came.

Shippo had just placed the last cup on the table when Jenson opened the double doors to the dining room and ushered everyone inside. Everyone was back in their regular clothes and all except Kagome looked around the elegant dining room in awe.

"You have such an elegant home" Sango said as Jenson pulled out her chair and she sat.

"Thanks well i hope you guys enjoy dinner."

After the meal was finished, Claira served dessert and Shippo excitedly told everyone that he helped make it. After dessert Tauni said good bye to Jenson and Claira and their little group headed back to the well.

When they reached the well, InuYasha grabbed Tauni's arm and looked her in the eyes.

"Are you SURE you want to go back?"

"Positive!" Tauni declared brushing off InuYasha's grip.

She jumped into the well and was engulfed by that familiar falling sensation and the energy of the jump between worlds. Once she was back on solid ground, Tauni climbed back out of the well and found herself once again in the feudal era.


	6. Kidnapped

All disclaimers apply and please review. The more reviews I get the faster I post these.

here's the next chapter!

* * *

Kagome smiled as Tauni jumped into the well.

"There really is no stopping her is there?"

"I guess not." InuYasha sighed a bit surprised.

Shippo hopped onto InuYasha's shoulder.

"If I were her I would never want to go back. She has such a wonderful house and Claira and Jenson are really nice."

"I agree." Miroku said.

"She doesn't really like her house though. She never sees her parents and although Jenson and Claira are there I think she feels trapped when she is at home. She spent most of her time at my house when we were little just to get away." Kagome interjected.

"Plus she has a responsibility to go and help just because she was able to travel back the first time. Like you Kagome." Sango reasoned.

"You're probably right Sango." Kagome replied.

"Well what are we all doing still standing around here for let's go!" InuYasha snapped impatiently.

Tauni looked back down the well from the feudal side.

_What on Earth is taking them so long?_

She set her pack down and sat on the ground leaning against the well.

_It's not like they got stuck in traffic or anything._

Tauni sighed and looked up at the night sky. It was clearer than she had ever seen it, and the stars were shining brightly.

_I love it here it's so beautiful and peaceful._

The miko closed her eyes, soaking in the moment. Suddenly she sensed an evil energy coming toward her and it was coming fast. Tauni opened her eyes and looked around but there was nothing.

_What the hell?_

Just then some one grabbed her arm and took off into the forest.

Tauni was being dragged through the forest by her upper arm. The man dragging her was moving so fast that she felt as though her arm was going to be ripped from her body. She couldn't see who it was but the young miko fought desperately to escape the man's grasp.

He stopped suddenly and threw her on the ground in front of him. Tauni looked up to see that it was . . . Naraku!

Tauni gasped, fear gripping her, this was just like her dream!

She started to panic as she realized what was happening. Her eyes darted back and forth as she searched for an escape. As the miko took in her surroundings, she found that Naraku had brought her to his castle.

Tauni slowly stood and drew her katana, which was thankfully still belted to her slim waist.

"I have been waiting for you for a very long time Kimmikatana. I was beginning to think you weren't coming back." Naraku said in a mockingly concerned voice.

The young woman glowered at him. "Wow Naraku, I didn't know you cared."

Naraku sneered. "Tana you are a very powerful girl."

"Apparently not powerful enough or you wouldn't still be alive." Tauni snapped back.

Naraku simply gave her a sly smile. "You underestimate yourself. It is only by luck I have survived our last encounter. You know from your own experience how powerful your attacks are."

Tauni glanced around the castle yard again. "That reminds me, where are your lackeys anyway?"

"They are back at the well. Their orders are to destroy your friends." Narakusnickered, that horrid smile still plastered on his face.

Rage coursed through her body and Tauni charged at Naraku. Her katana began to glow and she swung at Naraku's head. He easily dodged it and knocked the sword from her hand.

Tauni ran to pick it up. Just before she reached it Naraku grabbed her by the hair, pulling her backward.

Carefully wrapping the sword in some cloth with his free hand, Naraku placed it in his belt, and dragged the young miko kicking and screaming into the castle. His final destination was the dungeon, where he proceeded to shackle Tauni's ankles and wrists to the wall. He hovered a few inches from her face.

"There is something about you besides the jewel that makes you very powerful."

Tauni smirked, trying to hide her fear. "I loved vegetables as a kid. What can I say."

Naraku grabbed her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"I will find out what it is Kimmikatana."

Then, as she feared, he pushed his lips against hers and forced his tongue into her mouth. Just like in Tauni's dream, she bit down on his tongue. He pulled away spitting into his hand.

Scarlet liquid mixed with saliva in his palm.

"You'll pay for that wench!" he growled, rage contorting his face.

Before Tauni had a chance to let him have it with her knee, Naraku backhanded her across the face knocking her unconscious.

--Back at the well—

InuYasha was the first to start climbing out of the well.

"Ya know Tauni, I don't want to sound soft, but I think you should take it easy for a ..."

He reached the top of the well and took a good look around.

"... Tauni?"

InuYasha jumped out and scanned the area with his senses. He saw Tauni's backpack leaning up against the well. He picked it up, confused by her absence and his inability to pick up her scent.

"Tauni!"

The others climbed out of the well less than a moment later.

"What's the matter Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Tauni is gone!"

"What! But she was right in front of us. How can she be GONE!" Kagome gasped starting to panic.

A sudden breeze carried a faint scent across the area. InuYasha sniffed the air and rumbled a low growl.

"What is it?" Miroku asked seeing that both Sada and Kilala were also growling.

"Naraku!" InuYasha snarled.

"Naraku!" Shippo yelped as he jumped onto Sada's back.

A sudden strong wind cut into the clearing. Kagura and Kanna appeared before the group. InuYasha instinctively drew the tetsiega and growled at the pair.

"Where's Tauni!"

Kagura smiled and laughed. "She's at Naraku's castle. And he invites you to come there and fetch her."

And with that the two jumped onto Kagura's feather and disappeared into the night sky.

InuYasha rested the tetsiega over his shoulder and started to walk into the forest. Kagome took a tentative step forward.

"InuYasha where are you going?"

He turned back to her smirking.

"To save Tauni. What else stupid?"

"We can't just walk in there. You know it's a trap." Miroku said calmly.

"Yup" InuYasha then began walking in the direction that Kagura went.

"Well I guess we're going to Naraku's castle." Kagome said with a shrug.

The group walked off into the forest.

--Back at Naraku's Castle—

A foul smell filled Tauni's nose and her eyes flew open. She was face to face with Naraku.

"Time to wake up girl." Naraku spat, as he put the smelling salts he used to wake the miko back into his robes.

When his hand reemerged it was gripping a dagger. The blade glowed red. Naraku placed the blade on Tauni's neck under her chin smirking.

"Go ahead do it!" She yelled defiantly. "Kill me!"

Her breath caught in her chest when he put pressure on the blade. He laughed, reveling in the young woman's fear, still pressing the blade into her tanned flesh. Tauni could feel it cut into her skin and felt a tiny ribbon of blood trickling down her neck. Naraku quickly removed the blade.

"No, I think I will wait to kill you." he said smirking and looking at her blood on the blade.

Using the dagger he cut open the shoulder of her shirt, revealing the scar marking the location of the shard.

"Hey that was my favorite shirt!" Tauni spat glaring at him.

Naraku ignored her and brought the dagger to the scar. The barrier once again formed around the shard. Tauni could feel her energy being pulled to the barrier. The blade glowed as it cut through the barrier and into her shoulder.

Tauni screamed out in tremendous pain and tears spilled down her cheeks. Naraku removed the shard and her body went limp, held up only by the chains that were now cutting into her wrists.

Naraku grabbed the miko's chin and turned her face up toward him forcing her to again look at him.

"You are going to be of great use to me Kimmikatana." He said laughing wickedly.

Tauni glared at him. He released her chin roughly and disappeared out the door.


	7. Sesshomaru?

All disclaimers apply and please review. You guys can do it I know you can.

here's the next chapter!

Oh and I pick strawberry ice cream!

* * *

InuYasha and the others walked through the forest following Kagura's scent to Naraku's castle. As the sun was setting a thick fog rolled in and InuYasha had lost sight of the others.

He wasn't worried though because he could hear them close behind. About twenty minutes later the hanyou sniffed the air again. It was thick with the scent of Naraku.

"I think we're getting close." He yelled back to the others.

He was answered by a chilling silence.

"Guys?" He asked turning around.

Only the soupy fog stood before him. He took a few steps.

"Kagome?"

Still no answer came to his ears. InuYasha started running back the way he came. He heard something behind him and turned to look when he ran into something solid. InuYasha looked confused at the emptiness in front of him.

"What the..." He reached out and felt a wall.

"A BARRIER!"

Just then the others started to appear out of the fog. Shippo smiled and ran toward InuYasha.

"InuYasha we thought we lost you!"

"Shippo stop there's a barrier!"

The little fox demon froze in his tracks. Kagome came up to the barrier and put her hand on it.

"How did you get through?" She asked.

"I dunno" InuYasha shrugged.

"Stand Back!" He said as he pulled out the Tetseiga.

The blade glowed red as InuYasha swung at the barrier. The blade connected with the barrier. It wavered for a second but did not break.

InuYasha blinked confused.

"It didn't work."

"We will wait here, you go and save Tauni." Miroku said sitting down.

InuYasha agreed and walked off toward Naraku's scent.

------

It had been almost three hours since Naraku took the shard from Tauni and left her there.

The young miko was beginning to get back some of her strength, but now she had lost so much blood from the wound on her shoulder that she was beginning to feel light headed.

Tauni tried desperately to stand and relieve some of the pressure from the shackles that were cutting deeply into her wrists, but she just couldn't muster up enough energy.

The scraping sound of someone unlocking the door changed her focus from the restraints to the door. It opened and Kagura walked in carrying a black and light purple demon slayer's uniform and Tauni's sword wrapped in a cloth.

The young woman's eyes followed the demon as she placed the clothes and the sword on a table. Kagura scowled at Tauni as she took a key and unlocked the girl's ankles. The incarnation then unlocked Tauni's wrists and the miko fell limply onto the floor.

Kagura smirked and grabbed Tauni's hair pulling her up so that she was sitting.

Tauni winced and the wind sorceress laughed at her pain.

"I don't know what Naraku sees in you. You're just a pathetic human."

Kagura brought the clothes over and began dressing Tauni. She finished and went back out the door leaving the young woman sitting there on the floor.

Tauni was about to close her eyes when she realized Kagura hadn't locked the door.

Tauni willed her legs to work and stood up using the wall for support. Slowly she inched her way over to the sword. She reached it and used it as a crutch, heading for the door.

She was just about to grab the handle when the door swung open revealing Naraku's shadowed form. He stepped into the room with a menacing smile plastered on his face.

"Leaving so soon?"

Frightened, Tauni took a step back, but she stumbled and fell backwards onto the floor hitting her already sore tailbone. She winced and Naraku picked her up off the floor by the throat.

The young priestess choked and gasped for air as she clawed at his hand. Naraku loosened his grip and lowered her so that her feet were back on the floor.

"Time for you to help me destroy a pest." Naraku spat as he pinned Tauni to the wall face first.

He then untied the back of her top.

Tauni gasped when he pulled out a dagger. Naraku ran the blade's cold steel down her back and she screamed out in pain, her tears flowing freely.

Through her water blurred vision Tauni saw him hold up the jewel he had taken from her only a few hours earlier.

Instead of its normal pink glow, it shone a pitch black. Naraku's eyes met the miko's gaze and he cackled as he placed the shard into the deep gash down her back.

Tauni's eyes went blank and her mind immediately went numb. The dark shard completely overpowered her and she became Naraku's pawn.

-----

InuYasha ran as fast as he could toward Naraku's castle. Tauni's scent drifted toward him along with Naraku's and he put on an extra burst of speed breaking through the forest and into the courtyard of the castle.

Tauni saw InuYasha bolt out of the forest and into the place where she and Naraku waited for him.

"Well, well InuYasha, it seems you have finally arrived." Naraku said with a smirk.

"Hand over Tauni, Naraku!" InuYasha demanded.

"Of course..." Naraku replied walking behind her. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"She is all yours InuYasha."

With that he leaned over Tauni's shoulder and whispered into her ear.

"Destroy him Kimmikatana."

He smelled the teenager's hair and she wanted desperately to pull away but was unable to even flinch. Naraku then licked her neck and disappeared into the castle.

Tauni cringed inwardly but her face remained blank as InuYasha came running toward her. She struggled with the dark shard for control and a sound escaped from her lips.

"No! Stay away!"

Her voice was so soft that InuYasha had barely heard it, but the words stopped him dead in his tracks.

Tauni's eyes went back to normal and she sank to her knees as she regained control over her body.

"What's wrong?" InuYasha questioned taking a few steps forward.

"STOP!" Tauni panted.

"Naraku is... using a dark shard... to con..."

The priestess didn't get to finish her thought before the power of the shard took over again. Her eyes blanked out and she drew her sword against InuYasha.

He just stood there staring at his former ally.

"I won't fight you Tauni." He said crossing his arms.

Naraku's voice echoed through the yard followed by his evil laughter. "You will InuYasha. You will because you have no other choice. With the shard I have broken her and she is my pawn."

InuYasha gritted his teeth in a growl as Tauni charged at him. The steel of her blade bit at his torso. He dodged just in time and knocked her off her feet. Tauni hit the ground hard but recovered quickly and took another swing, this time at his neck.

InuYasha didn't have time to dodge the blow and was forced to draw his Tetsiega to block it.

The blades collided, spitting sparks into the air around them.

InuYasha blocked every blow Tauni threw at him for the next hour. Both of them stood there panting, and InuYasha awaited the miko's next move.

Tauni didn't keep him waiting long and this time her blade hit its mark, leaving a deep gash in the dog demon's shoulder.

"Damn it!" InuYasha spat under his breath as he grabbed his shoulder.

Tauni allowed him no time to recover as she attacked again connecting with his thigh, cutting in deep once more. InuYasha stood there panting from exhaustion.

If it were not for the shard Tauni too would have no energy left, but its power sustained her. She attacked again and swung her blade at InuYasha's head. He narrowly blocked the move and Tauni came back with a cut to his chest.

InuYasha desperately tried to block her blow but failed and ended up striking the girl instead. Tauni felt the blade of the Tetsiega bite into her abdomen with ease and cut in deep.

Both Tauni and InuYasha stood there staring at each other, blood staining the ground between them. Suddenly a voice dripping with venom echoed coolly from behind the bleeding priestess.

"InuYasha."

InuYasha looked past Tauni and his face contorted in disgust.

"Sesshomaru!"

InuYasha took a step toward his half brother but collapsed to the ground.

Tauni turned and charged at Sesshomaru. Without much effort, he knocked her to the ground. She tried to get to her feet but her legs would no longer support her.

Tauni used the last of her energy to fight the shard.

"Ses..shomaru." She panted.

He walked over and looked down at the wounded miko.

"There's a shard... in my back...Naraku's using it... to control me." She gasped in between labored breaths.

Sesshomaru bent down and put her in a sitting position. He untied her top and removed the shard from her wound, holding in front of her.

Tauni took the shard from his hand and squeezed it tight purifying it. The jewel once again shone a light pink and the miko smiled and whispered a faint thank you to Sesshomaru before falling unconscious into his arms.


	8. Sesshy's Place

All disclaimers apply and please please pleasereview. You guys can do it, I know you can. 

here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! And I know Sesshy is a bit ooc but it needed to be done and you'll see why later.

* * *

Tauni stirred in her sleep and heard Rin's voice shout across the room.

"Lord Sesshomaru! She's waking up!"

Tauni opened her eyes but quickly shut them again after being blinded by a bright light.

_I really have to stop doing that._

She slowly opened her eyes and saw Rin's bright face hovering over her.

"Hey kid." The miko said with a smile.

Rin giggled and ran out of the room.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Her voice echoed through the halls.

Tauni smiled even bigger and then tried to sit up. Pain tore through every fiber of her being. She let out a cry of pain and lay back down with a sigh.

"You really shouldn't try to move." Sesshomaru's voice cut through the room making Tauni jump.

"Hey" She said with a smile.

"Hey yourself." He replied stonefaced.

"Did you get the license number of that truck?" Tauni said with a groan as she turned onto her side to face him.

"Truck?" He asked confused.

"Never mind." She laughed.

"This is no laughing matter. InuYasha almost killed you." He growled, his eyes flashing just the slightest hint of red.

"Oh my God! InuYasha, is he ok? I didn't hurt him did I?"

"Why do you care what happened to InuYasha?" He said coldly.

"I dunno why DON'T you care what happened to him. He is your brother." Tauni said glaring at him.

Sesshomarugrowled and sat in the chair next to the bed.

"We have been over this a thousand times, Tauni. And for the record he'll live. Although it is pathetic that he couldn't beat an ordinary human."

"Hey watch it buddy, and anyway I'm no ordinary human even without the shard." Tauni said a little irritated at his remark.

Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes. Rin came running back into the room carrying a bundle of cloth.

"Tauni, Tauni!" her voice sang. "I saved your clothes from Naraku!"

The young woman smiled. "You did? Well thank you."

"I even fixed your shirt. I know it is your favorite." Rin stated proudly, holding it up with a wide smile.

Tauni smiled at her then looked to Sesshomaru.

"Rin why don't you go play with Jakin for a while, wile Tauni and I talk?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Ok fine" she said sadly and walked out of the room.

"How long have I been out?" Tauni inquired.

"A few days." He replied simply.

She started to sit up again forcing her wounded body to move. Sesshomaru helped her, and soon she was standing.

Tauni motioned over to the bathroom and he walked her over, sitting her on a soft chair just inside the door.

"Your clothes are still in the closet when you are done." Sesshomaru said.

Before she could reply he left and shut the door behind him.

_Same old Sesshomaru._

Tauni began carefully un-bandaging her wounds. The one on her stomach looked pretty good and was starting to heal nicely. The one down her back however looked as bad as Tauni felt.

It wasn't very deep but was long and looked infected. The priestess locked eyes with herself in the mirror.

"How do I get myself into these things?"

She turned on the hot water (we are pretending that Sesshy has running water) and filled the tub. Her favorite salts and herbs were sitting next to it and she picked a few, adding them to the water unceremoniously.

Tauni eased herself into the tub and winced as the hot water hit her cuts. After a while it stopped stinging and was very soothing to her aching muscles.

Tauni laid there in the bath for almost an hour just relaxing. Then she got out and dried herself off and wrapped her injuries again.

She snuggled into the warm robe waiting for her on the back of the door, and walked back into the main bedroom and over to the closet. All the clothes in it were the ones the young woman had left there from her previous stay at Sesshomaru's.

Tauni picked out a pair of jean capris, a light blue and pink hoodie, and a matching pair of flip flops. She dressed quickly and headed downstairs into the courtyard where Sesshomaru and Rin waited for her with a picnic lunch.

The trio ate lunch and talked about what had happened since they last saw each other before Rin insisted on playing a game of tag.

During the game, Tauni started to get really hot so she took off her hoodie and tied it around her waist, revealing a light pink tank top underneath.

After a while Rin got tired and decided to go find Jakin. Tauni came back to their picnic spot and sat next to Sesshomaru.

"You feel like going a couple of rounds in the dojo?" She asked casually.

"Are you sure you are well enough for it. You look a bit pale." Sesshomaru asked, a hint of concern creeping into his voice.

Tauni brushed the bangs out of her eyes and was surprised that her head felt warm but dismissed it and nodded to Sesshomaru.

"Sure Lets go! Last one there is a human!" Tauni said giggling and running off toward the dojo.

Sesshomaru smirked at the miko's remark and ran after her. It was painfully obvious that this was one game Tauni wasn't going to win as Sesshomaru ran past her.

Once in the dojo they both grabbed a shuni (Shoe neye: bamboo training katana in Kendo)and took their places across from each other.

Tauni started with the first attack and Sesshomaru pared. They went back and forth attacking and defending slowly at first but picking up speed with every move.

Finally the pair was in an all out battle, the enemy being the other one's shuni. Tauni began panting and stopped to catch her breath.

"Stopping already? That's half the time of our last session." Sesshomaru remarked.

"Hey give me a break I almost died alright." She said sarcastically.

"An enemy won't give you a break." He retorted.

"Ya Ya..." Tauni scoffed.

All of a sudden dizziness overcame her and her feet wavered.

"Are you well?" Sesshomaru asked stepping closer to her.

The young miko shook the feeling out of her head.

"Fine. Let's go"

They again started attacking and defending. Tauni felt him attack lighter and cracked a smile.

"C'mon Sesshomaru, it's not like I'm going to break."

The dog demon just smirked and swung at her with a blow she had trouble blocking.

"That's more like it."

Three sets later Tauni again felt dizzy and had to stop. She put a hand on her head and was shocked that it was so hot. It felt like it was on fire. Sesshomaru walked over to her.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Ya, I'm just a little..."

Without warning Tauni's legs collapsed. Sesshomaru caught her just before she hit the ground. He laid the young woman down gently and felt her head.

"You're burning up with fever!"


	9. A Family Rite

All disclaimers apply and please please please review. You guys can do it, I know you can.

here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! And again, I know Sesshy is a bit ooc but it needed to be done and you'll see why later.

* * *

"I guess I'm not as unbreakable as I thought." Tauni laughed as she sat up. 

She attempted to stand with Sesshomaru's help but her legs shook violently and she collapsed again. Sesshomaru picked the young woman up and walked her back to her room.

"You shouldn't have pushed yourself." he scolded as he walked through the halls.

"I know." She simply said leaning her head into his chest.

He stopped walking and looked down at his charge.

"You know?" Sesshomaru said surprised by Tauni's answer.

Every other time it had come up she had always bit back defensively. The miko looked up at him.

"Yeah. I know. I shouldn't push myself, but I can't help it. I don't want to disappoint you."

He started walking again looking straight ahead. He didn't say anything else until they reached her room and he set her carefully on the bed.

"You could never disappoint me Kimmikatana."

With that said Sesshomaru turned and left Tauni to rest.

For the next few hours she drifted in and out of a fitful sleep. The young miko tossed and turned as her dream became a nightmare.

--DREAM--

Tauni stood in the forest, alone and scared. Sounds of a great battle were all around her, but no matter how fast she ran she couldn't escape them. Suddenly, InuYasha appeared in front of her.

The priestess called out to him, but he began to walk away like he didn't even hear her voice. She ran up to him and grabbed his shoulder.

Tauni's blood ran cold and panic shook her body as her hand simply passed through him. The young woman just stood there dumbfounded.

She called out to him again and he turned around.

He didn't look at her though; it was more like he was looking through her. Slowly she turned around searching for what he saw.

A gasp escaped Tauni's lips as she found herself face to face with... herself?

She shuddered as she looked at the face in front of her. This girl was definitely her but there was something dark and evil about the Tauni facing her.

Her eyes were dark and blank, Tauni's brown hair that was normally light and shiny, was dull and dark. The choppy light brown highlights were a red tinted black. Two thin light purple stripes extended from her cheeks and angled down in arches to her jaw bone.

A devilish smirk contorted her features and she looked right into Tauni's eyes. The reflection's face grew even more contorted with evil as she drove her sword through Tauni.

------------

Tauni awoke with a start. She was breathing hard and soaked in a cold sweat. The miko was back in her room and Sesshomaru was sitting in a chair next to the bed sleeping.

Tauni slowly crept out of the bed and over to the dresser. She pulled out a pair of dark grey sweat pants and a white tank top, and walked into the bathroom. Hot water rushed into the tub when she turned on the nozzle.

Cautiously the young woman unwrapped her injuries and examined them.

The one on her stomach looked really good, but the one on her back looked really ugly.

It was massively infected which, she assumed, accounted for her fever.

Tauni lowered herself into the tub and a half hour later emerged from the bathroom drying her hair. Sesshomaru's eyes never left her once she came back into the main room.

"Feeling any better?" He asked

"Not really. I think the reason I have a fever is because the cut on my back is infected." Tauni said as she sat down across from him.

"What would help?" He questioned.

The priestess thought for a moment. "Do you have my back pack?"

The demon Lord looked at her blankly. "No."

Tauni thought back to where she last had it.

"I lost it back at the well." She said as she stood up and walked over to the closet.

Tauni put on a pair of flip flops and walked over to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sesshomaru asked raising an eyebrow.

"To the well. My backpack's not going to bring itself here." She teased looking him directly in the eye.

"And if InuYasha and the others have it?" he growled in a disgusted tone as he walked over to you.

Tauni raised her hand to her chin and struck a deep in thought pose. She cracked a smile and looked into his eyes.

"I'll just have to kill them."

A look of sheer amazement and shock froze Sesshomaru's face.

"You'll what?"

Tauni laughed so hard her sides hurt.

"Oh don't be silly. If they have it I'll just ask for it back, and we can pick up Sada too."

The young miko laughed again as she turned and walked out the door.

Sesshomaru didn't follow so she stuck her head back in. "C'mon let's go!"

Sesshomaru shook his head and followed her out the door.

--a few hours of walking later—

Tauni was starting to get really tired and had dropped to the rear of the group. Her feet just wouldn't go any farther so she sat down on a large stone. Rin looked back and saw that her 'older sister' had stopped.

"LORD SESSHOMARU! Miss Tauni stopped walking!" The little girl shouted.

Sesshomaru and Jakin stopped and turned around.

Jakin opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Sesshomaru.

"We'll stop here for the night."

Everyone pitched in and in less than 1/2 hour a fire was roaring, dinner was cooking, and camp was completely set up. Rin came over and sat next to the tired miko.

"Miss Tauni, are you okay?" she questioned sweetly.

Tauni gave the girl a tired smile.

"I'm fine Rin. Don't worry."

Rin looked at her carefully. "Are you sure? You fell behind a lot today and normally you are in front."

"Yes, I'm sure. Why don't you go play with Jakin?" She nodded and went to play.

Sesshomaru came over with two plates of food. He gave one to Tauni and sat down a few feet away from her.

Tauni looked at the grilled fish and rice on the plate. She wasn't really that hungry but knew she had to eat something. She picked up the fish and took a small bite.

"Are you really ok?" Sesshomaru prodded with an almost unnoticed amount of concern.

Tauni swallowed the small bite of fish and looked up at him.

"I'm really tired. We should have gotten a lot farther then we did today."

Sesshomaru just stared into the woods.

"You aren't very happy about having to see InuYasha, are you?" She asked him.

The demon's eyes flashed red and a low growl escaped his throat serving as her answer.

"Why do you hate him so much?"

"We have been over this Tauni." he said simply.

Tauni shifted in her seat and turned to face him.

"But I still don't get it. You don't like him because he has the tetsiega, but you have a sword that gives the greatest gift of all, life. You don't like him because he is half human, but you don't have a problem with me or Rin. And the biggest thing I don't get is if you both hate Naraku so much, why don't you team up and defeat him?"

Sesshomaru glared at the disrespectful young woman but didn't say anything.

Tauni knew when not to push an issue with the demon Lord, so she shrugged and turned back around.

Dinner went by without another word and Tauni was so tired that she went to sleep right after. The next morning they were all on their way before the sun came up.

Tauni was feeling better, but as the morning went on she started falling behind again. By the time the group stopped for lunch the miko could barely stay on her feet.

After they ate, Tauni gratefully found a seat up against a tree and leaned her head back. Sesshomaru walked over to her. He had been silent since their little talk the night before.

He bended down so that he was eyelevel with her and asked. "Can you walk anymore?"

Tauni shifted against the tree. "As much as I hate to admit it, I don't think I can."

Sesshomaru leaned in and felt her head. A worried look came over his face.

The priestess cut him off before he could say anything.

"You don't have to tell me. It's bad. I know. I can feel it."

"Let me see how it looks." he ordered.

Tauni leaned forward so he could see her back. The cut had begun to bleed again and the blood had soaked through both the bandages and her shirt. She yelped in pain when his hand accidentally brushed up against it as he lifted the back of the shirt.

The dog demon carefully removed the bandages and took a long hard look at the gash that went directly between her shoulder blades. He shook his head as he gently wrapped it again and pulled her shirt back down.

"The sooner we get you what you need the better." he turned to Jakin "Take Rin back to the castle. I'm going to go ahead with Tauni."

He helped Tauni climb onto his back and took off into the forest in the direction of the well. They arrived at the well in less than an hour. Sesshomaru walked around it. He turned his head so she could see his face.

"It's not here. InuYasha must have it."

Tauni nodded. "Looks that way. Let's go find them"

Sesshomaru stood for a moment while he caught InuYasha's scent. He quickly picked it up and began walking toward it.

The steady rhythm of his steps rocked Tauni back and forth and she slowly fell asleep.

Tauni's grip suddenly loosened from Sesshomaru's shoulders. Alarmed he stopped walking and looked back at her. He was relieved to see that she had simply fallen asleep. Sesshomaru started walking again.

The stench of his younger brother was getting stronger and he knew the half-demon was close by.

Without warning Sesshomaru found himself in a clearing, right in the middle of InuYasha's little traveling group.

Immediately InuYasha moved to attack him, but Kagome, after seeing Tauni, yelled sit, sending InuYasha face first into the ground.

"Whad'ya do that for Kagome!" InuYasha fumed.

"He's got Tauni." She yelled back.

Sesshomaru gently laid Tauni on the ground.

Kagome, Sango, and Sada rushed over to her.

"What did you do to her?" Kagome demanded.

"Naraku cut her back to hold the dark shard and it's badly infected. We just came to get her pack and Sada."

Kagome and Sango turned Tauni over to look at her back as Sada went over to Sesshomaru who absently started to pet her head.

InuYasha stepped up to Sesshomaru's face threateningly.

"And you think we are just going to let you take her again?"

Before Sesshomaru could answer Kagome stood between them.

"No one is taking her anywhere but a hospital. Not only is the cut infected but I think she has blood poisoning."

Sesshomaru looked at Tauni then turned to InuYasha.

"I am coming also."

Both InuYasha and Kagome yelled simultaneously. "WHAT?"

"What makes you think we're going to let you come?" InuYasha scoffed.

Sesshomaru glared at him. "I have a right."

"What gives you the right?" InuYasha barked raising his voice.

"She is my descendent, and as such I have the right to make sure she gets the proper care."

Everyone gasped. "DESCENDENT!"


	10. The Hospital Again!

All disclaimers apply and please please please review. You guys can do it, I know you can.

here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!

* * *

Tauni started to wake up to that annoying beeping again. She didn't have to open her eyes to know where she was.

She could feel the slight burn of the IV in her wrist and the pressure of the monitor on her index finger. The miko groaned as she opened her eyes to the sterile hospital room.

This time instead of the unflattering hospital gown she was clothed in a new set of violet scrubs. Tauni silently thanked whoever made that decision.

She attempted to pull off the flimsy hospital blanket but found that padded restraints held her arms at her sides. Tauni pulled at them but couldn't free herself.

Then she noticed the nurse call button was within reach and started pushing it. The same doctor that she had dealt with before came in with a nurse.

"Miss Tauni. Glad to see you back with us. We almost lost you a couple of times." He said with a creepy smile plastered on his face.

"What's up doc?" The young woman replied sarcastically.

His face became serious and he stood right in her face.

"This is not a joking matter Miss. You come into the hospital with very violent injuries that put you into a coma for a month. Then you leave without my consent and the same people bring you back less than a week later, again close to death."

Tauni narrowed her eyes at him. "What are you getting at doc?"

"I'm getting to the fact that your parents aren't around. Your so called temporary guardian hasn't even bothered to come and check on you. Your friends are obviously a bad influence, and that you are a bored little rich girl that instead of being in school likes to try and kill herself taking risks. Did I cover everything?"

Tauni scowled at him and leaned forward pulling on the restraints. "You don't know what you're talking about! How about we get rid of these restraints and I'll show you what's going on!"

He shook his head and made a tisk tisk noise. "I don't think so. I don't want you leaving again before we get to the bottom of this."

"You can't do that!" Tauni spat.

"Oh I can and I am."

The fiery priestess locked eyes with him.

"I have a question for ya doc. Have you paid your malpractice insurance? Because I prefer a cash settlement to taking your house and car." (AN: took that line from dark angel I couldn't resist)

Anger contorted his face and he stormed out of the room. The nurse giggled and followed him.

Tauni sighed and leaned back against the pillows.

_This is not good._

She stared at the institutional grey ceiling and continued to pull on her restraints. The door clicked and she turned her head to see who it was.

The person coming into Tauni's room was a tall slightly built guy in his mid to late 20's. He had dark brown almost black hair, piercing light blue eyes, a killer smile, and to die for good looks. He was wearing khaki pants and a light blue polo top that complimented his eyes perfectly.

_Who is this?_ Tauni thought to herself as she checked him out.

He pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat down casually. Thanking God that she was in the scrubs and not the crappy hospital gowns, Tauni sat up and just stared at him with a slight blush creeping over her cheeks.

"Hi I'm Clark Welling,"

_Hello Clark Welling!_

"and I'm from social services."

_Oh great._ Tauni thought disappointed.

"Well Mr. Welling, can I call you Clark?"

He nodded.

"Clark my only problems right now are these restraints. What do you say we do something about them?"

He chuckled "You are a spitfire."

The young woman narrowed her eyes at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind. Now let's talk about how you ended up in the hospital last time." Clark asked taking a pen out of his back pocket.

"Can we get rid of these first! It's not like I'm going to sneak out with you in the room." She said pulling on the cloth bands.

The social worker nodded and unbuckled the straps holding down her hands. Tauni rubbed her wrists, careful to avoid the almost healed cuts from Naraku's nasty restraints. Clark noticed the gashes

"That looks like it hurt" He commented writing something down.

"Yup rusty fencing will do that to ya every time."

"I see well lets get on with what happened."

Tauni sighed and began her untruthful tale trying to be as convincing as possible.

"I was out horseback riding with my friends. I decided to ride my grey stallion, Sterling, because he is the fastest in the barn. We were racing through the woods and I went to take a short cut off the trail by jumping over a ravine. Well, Sterling balked and threw me over his head right into it. I must have hit something really hard when I landed. I'm not sure what it was. It knocked me unconscious and my friends brought me here."

She finished, almost surprised at how convincing she was. Clark scribbled the details on a blank sheet and flipped through the records.

"It says here that was on a Tuesday. Now why weren't you in school?"

"I don't go to school." The girl simply answered.

Clark just looked at her. "And why is that? Don't you feel you need to be there?"

Tauni laughed.

"I finished everything for the year. As a matter of fact, and write this down, I am already doing third year college work. This semester I am doing an independent study on animal biology. Would you like to hear the genetic differences between native Florida Panthers and the Cougars that were brought in from the north western United States to help supplement the population, and the effects they are having on the species as we know it?"

Clark crossed something out in her file.

"No, no I'll take your word for it." He said with a laugh.

"Now, what about your parents? Where are they?"

"Overseas."

Clark scribbled some more notes. "And what about your guardian? A, Mr. Jenson? Where was he when all this happened?"

"He was dropping off my paper to my professor."

"So he left you alone with your friends there?"

_Oops way to go genius!_ Tauni thought berating her last comment in her mind.

"Well um... Look, I'm 17 and I don't need a baby sitter! Why don't you go bug some strung out mom who left her two year old home alone for a week!" Tauni yelled grabbing her knees and pulling them to her chest.

"I'll leave you alone in a minute, but first let's go over how you got those cuts. Your friend InuYasha said you two were practicing swordsmanship and it got a little out of hand and he cut you."

Tauni nodded going along with the hanyou's story and Mr. Welling continued.

"He said he wanted to stop but you egged him on and you started again. That's when he cut you a second time. Is that what happened?"

"Yeah."

He looked at her suspiciously.

"Now I'm no expert but aren't you supposed to use wooden training swords?"

Tauni took a deep breath. "Yeah, but I didn't want to. I made him use the real ones. I know we shouldn't have but I pushed him anyway. It was my fault and I didn't want Jenson to know so I didn't tell him. A few days later I had a fever and it was infected so I finally told InuYasha's brother Sesshomaru about it and they brought me in."

The young miko added some tears to seal the deal and Clark totally bought it.

"Well it seems to me that you are a very upstanding young lady that just made a few wrong choices. I'm going to recommend your release, but I will be checking up on you Miss Tauni."

Tauni donned a sexy smile and batted her eyelashes at him. "I look forward to it Mr. Welling."

-------------

By the end of the day Tauni was discharged and Jenson came to pick her up.

He carried his charge down the hall in his arms to the elevator. Jenson hit the button, as the doors opened her 'lovely' doctor saw them leaving and ran after her.

Jenson stepped into the elevator as the doc reached it.

"This is not over."

Jenson held the door open and Tauni smiled politely at the red faced doc.

"Oh I think it is and you'll be hearing from my lawyer."

As the door closed on the doc's scowling face, Tauni stuck her tongue out at him.


	11. Revelation

I would love a few more reviews but I am going to keep writing the story anyway although I will say that the more reviews I get the faster I will post the new chapters. 

All disclaimers apply and please please please review. You guys can do it, I know you can.

here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!

* * *

When Tauni got back home she found the whole gang there.

Well, everyone but Sesshomaru that is.

They were all hanging out in the living room when she finally decided to ask where he had gone.

"What happened to Sesshomaru?"

Everyone just looked at the young miko. InuYasha grumbled something and stormed out of the room. Tauni called after him but he ignored her and just kept walking. She turned back to the others.

"I didn't mean to upset him."

Kagome came over and sat next to her.

"Don't worry. He's just overreacting. Sesshomaru went back to the feudal era once he knew you were going to be okay."

"Oh." Tauni whispered looking down at her bandaged wrists.

Sango came over and sat on the other side of her.

"Sesshomaru said that you were his descendant. Please tell us if that is true."

Tauni looked up at her and then at everyone else's expectant faces. Even InuYasha was lingering outside the room waiting for her answer.

"Yes, it's true. We were talking about one of his ancestors once and I thought I recognized the name so I came home and looked it up in our family's archives. I found out that Sesshomaru was in it too. Apparently sometime in the future Sesshomaru has two daughters, one of his daughters fell in love with a human and because of her father's intolerance she broke all ties with her family. They had a son, who had three sons and a daughter. The daughter had two daughters of her own, the youngest of which is my great grandmother on my dad's side."

Shippo jumped into the priestess's lap and locked eyes with her.

"That means you're related to InuYasha too."

Tauni had never really thought about that, but he was Sesshomaru's brother, so that did make sense.

"I guess so."

InuYasha had rejoined the group during her explanation.

"That also makes you part demon." He scowled.

Tauni saw the hanyou in a new light now.

"Yeah but only like…" She quickly did the math in her head "… 0.8"

Miroku sat on the ottoman.

"That's still enough to explain how the jewel reacts to you and the innate power you seem to have without it."

Tauni frowned. "So you're saying the abilities I have are only there because of the demon blood I inherited from Sesshomaru?"

Miroku nodded. "That's probably the case for you magical abilities and your physical advantages."

The young woman sat there stunned at what she was hearing. She thought back to all the track medals, softball championships, fencing titles, and volleyball tournaments.

_Did I really earn all those things or did the fact that I have an unfair advantage come into play?_

What about the connection she has with her animals, did that also have something to do with her powers? Was that the reason Tauni had brought home so many horsemanship awards?

Suddenly she was a bit panicked. "I think I need to go lie down for a wile."

And with that Tauni quickly left the room and rushed upstairs obviously upset by what she had learned.

"What was that all about?" InuYasha said crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

Sango glared at him. "Come on InuYasha don't be so callus. She just realized that something she didn't think was a big deal plays a huge role in her life. Give her a break."

Kagome too gave InuYasha a dirty look. "Yeah InuYasha, why do you have to act like that? I'm going to go make sure she's okay."

Kagome headed upstairs to Tauni's room.

Everyone else was still staring at InuYasha "What!"

-------------

Kagome reached the top of the stairs and walked down the long hall to Tauni's door. She knocked but there was no answer.

"Tauni are you okay?"

There was still no answer. She knocked again.

"I'm coming in."

Kagome opened the door. The room was dark.

"Tauni?"

She turned the lights on only to find an empty room.

She glanced into the bathroom. It was also dark and empty. That's when she noticed the wide open window.

Kagome ran out onto the balcony.

"Tauni!"

Her only answer was a bird chirping somewhere in the trees.

"InuYasha!"

He immediately jumped into the room and landed ready for a fight. "What! What is it?"

"Tauni's gone!"

--------------

Tauni had to get out of that house and run. She didn't know where she was going, she just needed to keep moving. Running always helped the young woman clear her mind and find a quiet place for thinking.

Right now she just needed to clear her thoughts.

The steady beat of her feet hitting the dirt path calmed her as she ran through the forest. Tauni reached her stride and just wanted to keep running forever. She wanted to run from her heritage, her responsibilities, and her friends.

She just wanted to run away from her life.

All of a sudden that creepy dream she had at Sesshomaru's came to mind. Tauni focused on the dark image of herself. Was that her destiny? Was she to destroy everything she held close to her?

Tauni wasn't normally one to be afraid of anything but that scared the crap out of her.

She felt how easily Naraku took control of her. If Sesshomaru hadn't showed up when he did she could have killed InuYasha.

But the miko also knew that running away wasn't a solution. She knew she just needed to face whatever was going to happen and overcome it. The only question left was whether or not she was going to do it alone or with the help of her friends.

------------

Back at the house InuYasha paced impatiently on the front porch.

"Why can't I just track her and bring her back here?"

Everyone had gone to bed except for him Kagome and Jenson.

"We just need to let her come back when she's ready." Kagome said trying to calm the hanyou down.

"She's right. If Miss Tauni isn't ready to come back no one can make her." Jenson said agreeing with her.

That's when Tauni walked up the drive into view.

"You better listen to him. He knows what he's talking about."

"Tauni you're back! We were afraid you went back to the feudal era without us."

Kagome said wrapping her in a tight hug.

"Actually I have something to tell you." Tauni said prying herself away.

"Well go ahead we're listening." InuYasha said folding his arms impatiently.

"All of you."


	12. Visions and Secrets

Again, I would love a few more reviews but I am going to keep writing the story anyway although I will say that the more reviews I get the faster I will post the new chapters. 

All disclaimers apply and please please please review. You guys can do it, I know you can.

here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!

* * *

For the next 15 minutes the others sat patiently on the couch as Tauni paced in front of them and went into detail about her dreams.

Miroku was the first to say anything. "So you think they aren't just dreams, they are visions?"

Tauni nodded.

"But what you saw in your first dream wasn't exactly what happened."

She nodded again. "It was really close, but only until he took me to the cell."

"Do you think that you getting locked in the cell with it closing in on you was more of a symbol for the dark shard taking you over?" Sango interrupted.

"It could have been. Do you think that the second dream was more symbolic too?" The miko asked hoping desperately that was the case.

"It does seem plausible." Miroku said stepping behind her.

"I really hope so, because that girl wasn't me she was… scary." Tauni said grabbing Miroku's hand before it reached its destination.

"I think we should get some rest, because tomorrow it's back to the feudal era to figure this out." Kagome suggested.

"Alright well the guest rooms are on the third floor and there are enough for everyone."

---------

Kilala and Sada stayed downstairs and crashed in the living room, while Sango, Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo headed to the third floor.

When Tauni started walking to her room she noticed InuYasha had followed her.

"What are you doing?" She asked turning to face him.

"Following you. What's it look like?"

"I can see that! Why are you following me?" Tauni asked almost screaming.

She walked over to her door, InuYasha a step behind.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight. What if Naraku figures out a way to come through to this time? And what if Sesshomaru shows up? And how do I know you won't just run off again."

Tauni turned around and got right in the hanyou's face. "You don't, but you're not coming in my room!"

Before he could react, the young woman slammed the door in his face and locked it.

He just made her so mad sometimes! But she did have to hand it to him; he was just making sure she was safe.

Tauni pulled down the bedspread and got in bed. She normally slept with the windows open, but what if Naraku did find a way here? He was desperate to have her under his control. She got up, shut the French doors that opened onto her balcony and locked them.

The miko climbed back into bed and pulled up the covers. She smiled to herself and whispered.

"Good night Inuyasha."

From the other side of the door she heard a muffled "Yah, Yah. Whatever, good night."

Tauni drifted off to sleep feeling completely safe for the first time since she had been trapped in the feudal era.

-------

Her feet pounded down the dirt path. Tauni had been running for so long now, that she couldn't remember what she was running from. She just knew she had to get as far away from it as possible.

Her lungs ached and every muscle in her body burned, but she couldn't stop.

Tree branches and underbrush tore at her clothes and exposed skin, leaving bright red scratches on her arms, legs, and face. Tauni lost her footing and crashed to the ground.

Struggling to her feet, the priestess glanced behind her, searching for her pursuer.

Everything around her stood still and her heart raced even faster. She screamed as someone grabbed her shoulders.

"Tauni you're having a nightmare. Wake up!"

Tauni's breath caught in her throat, and she opened her eyes to be face to face with Sango. She blinked a few times and took a few deep breaths to calm herself.

Tauni brushed the sweat soaked hair from her forehead.

"Are you okay?" Sango asked trying to catch the young woman's gaze.

They both jumped as InuYasha burst through the door.

"What happened?" he asked surveying the room.

"It was just another nightmare." Tauni said relaxing.

She recounted the event and attempted to get out of bed. The teenager managed but her right side was stiff and numb.

_Not now, please not now._

"Could you ask Jenson to call Lady Kiani please." Tauni asked Sango as she sat down.

Slowly and carefully Tauni moved her arm back and forth.

"You alright?" InuYasha asked wrinkling his nose at her.

"I'm fine!" She snapped back more harshly than she had intended to.

Tauni winced inwardly at his hurt expression.

"Sorry, Just go downstairs and I'll be down in a while."

InuYasha started to protest just as Jenson and Kiani came in.

"Lady Kiani as you requested Miss Tauni. InuYasha, if you will please follow me."

A growl escaped from deep in InuYasha's throat before he followed Jenson out the door.

--------

Twenty minutes later Kagome and Sango were in the kitchen helping Claira make breakfast.

Shippo, Kilala, and Sada were outside playing, and Miroku, InuYasha, and Jenson were waiting in the living room.

InuYasha had quickly become impatient and was pacing around the room.

"What the hell is taking so long. What's the matter anyway and why did she freak out when I asked her about it?"

"Miss Tauni was in an accident when she was younger."

"What kind of accident?" Miroku asked, picking up the conversation.

Jenson sighed and sat down in a nearby chair.

"When she was about four, her parents took her on a boating trip. One day they docked at a small village in Thailand and planned on going to a wildlife refuge and helping with tigers and clouded leopards.

Tauni was so excited, that she decided she was going to just step off the boat instead of waiting for the gangplank. She had done it many times before so no one thought to stop her. Unfortunately, the boat was rocked backwards by a wave just as she stepped toward the dock and she fell in.

Her father jumped in after her, but her dress had caught on something and before he could tear it loose the boat pitched into the dock and crushed Miss Tauni's right side.

She was in the hospital for months while she healed, and she spent several more in intensive physical therapy to help her regain the use of her right side.

She made progress but still had a slight limp and very limited use of her right arm. That was when one of her doctors suggested an alternative to the physical therapy that Miss Tauni had grown to hate.

So she began her martial arts training and later sword training. She regained complete use of her right side within the next year, but every now and then she has a problem and Lady Kiani, her physical therapist, has to help her work out some stiffness.

Miss Tauni is very sensitive about it because she sees it as a weakness. That's probably why she snapped at you."

Before either of them could react to the story Tauni came bounding down the stairs with a full backpack.

"So are we ready to go?"

"We were planning on eating first." Miroku said.

Then just as if on cue Sango came in. "Breakfast is ready."

"Okay let's eat." InuYasha said.

"Is Shippo outside?" Tauni asked.

Everyone nodded.

"I'll go get him."

With that Tauni walked outside and called everyone in. Sada stopped in front of her and gave her a look before running into the miko's legs, which forced the girl to sit on her back.

Tauni didn't argue and Sada carried her back into the house.

Jenson had hung back in the living room and extended a hand for Tauni when Sada stopped beside him.

She took his hand and he pulled her up.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"Really I'm fine, I was just a little stiff. That's all."

He rolled his eyes at her.

"I promise." Tauni said, squeezing his hand.

He smiled at her and they both went into the kitchen.

-------

An hour later InuYasha was helping Tauni climb out of the well. The group had barely started the journey when InuYasha spotted a column of smoke rising above the trees.

Tauni hopped onto Sada's back with Shippo and fell in line behind InuYasha and Kagome, and Sango and Miroku on Kilala.

It took almost half a day to reach the source of the smoke. It turned out to be coming from a small village.

Tragically, the village was nothing more than scattered ashes and all of the villagers had been slaughtered by the time they arrived.

The stench of burned flesh stung Tauni's nose and made her gag. She covered your face with her sleeve and willed the contents of her stomach to stay down.

A child's shrill scream came from the other side of the village and Tauni raced toward the sound. She took in the scene before her.

A gigantic demon that looked like a cross between a snake and a komodo dragon held a young girl tightly in its claws. Before Tauni could even draw her sword she was tackled to the ground.

As the young priestess struggled to gain the upper hand on her attacker InuYasha showed up. He made a move to help her but Tauni told him to help the girl.

"Sango, Miroku help Tauni and protect Kagome, I'll take care of the demon." He yelled.

Kagome strung an arrow. "InuYasha catch the girl!"

She let the arrow fly and it struck the demon in the shoulder causing it to drop the child. InuYasha caught her and gave her to Kagome.

As he destroyed the demon with the tetsiega, Tauni was finally able to overcome her assailant.

She pinned him to the ground by his shoulders and saw that he was just a boy. He was wearing a demon slayer's outfit that looked just like...

"KOHAKU!"

Tauni turned her focus to Sango, who stood frozen a few feet away.

The boy, Kohaku, took advantage of her distraction and threw Tauni off of him and disappeared into the surrounding forest.


	13. Over the Edge

As always, I would love a few more reviews but I am going to keep writing the story anyway although I will say that the more reviews I get the faster I will post the new chapters.

All disclaimers apply and please please please review. You guys can do it, I know you can.

here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!

Kagome came running over to Tauni. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She answered, rubbing her cheek where the boy's elbow had hit her.

"Who was that."

Sango went running off into the woods after Kohaku screaming his name. Miroku went after her.

"That was Kohaku. It is Sango's little brother."

For the next few minutes Kagome explained what Naraku had done to the siblings. InuYasha, who had also gone into the woods, came back with the others.

"Let's go. I picked up Naraku's scent."

Kagome helped Tauni up. They started after the others when Tauni remembered the small girl huddling behind a pile of debris.

"What about her? We can't just leave her here."

InuYasha stopped and looked at her.

"There is another village just ahead; we'll drop her of there." That said he turned and walked out of the destroyed village.

"C'mon" Tauni said to the girl, as she held out her hand for her to take.

The terrified child didn't move. Her eyes just studied the miko fearfully.

"It's okay we won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

The girl finally took her hand and Tauni helped her onto her back and ran after the others.

They had been walking toward the next village when an explosion tore through the silence. Smoke cut through the trees and InuYasha sniffed the air.

"Another demon!"

"Is it Naraku?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not sure, let's go."

Tauni hadn't even begun to follow them when her feet were kicked out from under her. She was careful not to land on the little girl and landed hard on her right shoulder.

A huge demon had a slimy claw wrapped around her ankle. The young woman pried herself loose and stood to face him, shoving the girl behind her. Tauni glanced toward the others to see that they too had their hands full with two more demons.

She was on her own for the time being. Tauni drew her sword and waited for the creature to make its move. The demon eyed her carefully.

"Are you the one they call Kimmikatana?" he asked menacingly.

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"Naraku has said to come back with me and relinquish your shard of the shikon jewel, and we will not have to destroy your friends."

Tauni called over Sada and told her to watch over the girl, then she turned her full attention onto the demon.

"First of all I don't believe that you will let them live, and second do you really think you stand a chance against all of us?"

As if to emphasize her point, InuYasha destroyed one of the other demons with the Tetsuseiga.

The demon Tauni was facing didn't even flinch.

"They are not my concern, you are."

The demon lunged at her and she sidestepped, catching him in the arm with her blade. He roared and lunged again. This time Tauni was a second too slow and his claws tore through her thigh.

She winced but kept her head in the battle. She was not going to loose to this demon.

Unfortunately in the last two moves, Sada ended up across from Tauni and directly behind the demon.

At first he didn't notice but he followed the worried miko's eyes and took complete advantage of the situation. He grabbed the girl off of Sada's back before either of them could react and sent the wolf-dog flying into a tree.

"Stop now and the girl won't have to die." He growled sneering condescendingly.

Tauni's blade started to glow as anger crept into her heart.

"Put her down and we won't have a problem."

The demon tightened his grip on the girl causing her to scream.

"I can not disappoint Naraku. You will surrender."

Rage was slowly consuming Tauni. She had no control over her emotions they just kept building and building, until the young woman felt as if she were about to explode.

Suddenly she lost all sense of herself. All of her senses seemed to turn off and the only thing Tauni could see was the smug smirk on the demon's face.

Tauni ignored Kagome's calls.

She heard her name being called from a distance but it was muffled and distorted.

She just stood there facing the demon.

All Tauni felt was the rage that was quickly consuming her very being.

InuYasha had a bad feeling about this.

The blond in Tauni's hair began to take on a red hue and her eyes grew darker. Her sword began to glow and InuYasha jumped into action, anticipating her next move.

Tauni just couldn't stand it anymore and let loose her blade on the vile creature that was taunting her.

InuYasha snatched the girl from the demon's claws just seconds before an energy wave similar to the wind scar incinerated the demon.

The hanyou gave the frightened little girl to Kagome and staked over to Tauni. She was just standing there in fighting stance. Her eye and hair color were back to normal, but her eyes were still empty.

InuYasha knocked the sword out of her hands and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED THAT LITTLE GIRL!"

When InuYasha didn't get an answer, he shook her by the shoulders.

"ANSWER ME!"

Tauni finally seemed to snap out of it, and said InuYasha's name quietly before collapsing into his arms.


	14. A Miko's Eyes

As always, I would love a few more reviews but I am going to keep writing the story anyway. although I do think it is pathetic that with 20some hits per chapter I only get one review. and I will also say that the more reviews I get the faster I will post the new chapters.

All disclaimers apply and please please please review. You guys can do it, I know you can.

here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!

* * *

Night had fallen and Tauni still hadn't woken up. She had stirred in her sleep a few times and mumbled incoherently about the 'darkness,' but that was it.

InuYasha poked at the fish cooking on the fire. "Are they ready yet?"

Sango took a look at them. "Almost."

Kagome looked over at the sleeping Tauni with a worried expression.

"What do you think happened earlier?"

InuYasha shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. It was like before when she was under Naraku's control, but she had a very dark aura around her this time. Before it was her but she wasn't in control, this time it was like she was a different person. Her scent even changed."

"It was almost the same as when InuYasha's demon side takes over." Miroku added.

"Is that even possible? I mean the amount of demon blood she has in her is so small." Kagome asked.

"It may be possible. We really can't be sure." Sango said handing everyone a fish.

Shippo shivered. "Well whatever it was it was scary. Tauni didn't even seem to care if she hurt that girl or not. I hope that little kid will be okay."

"I think she'll be fine the family we left her with in that next village were happy to take care of her." Kagome commented, taking a small bite of her fish.

An ominous silence fell over the group as they finished their fish. It lasted until they went to bed and through the early morning. Everyone was worried about Tauni.

They arrived at Kaede's in the late afternoon. InuYasha laid the stricken miko by the fire and Kagome explained what had happened to the old priestess.

"Aye, that is strange. I see why ye are concerned. It is possible that the demon blood she has could be the cause but I am unsure. I have never heard of it before."

They were interrupted by Tauni stirring in her sleep.

--------

Tauni breathed in the fresh scent of English muffins and homemade jam as she slowly made her way downstairs.

The others were still asleep and the young woman had decided to come down and help Claira with breakfast. By the smell of things the old housekeeper had already begun.

"Good morning. . ." Tauni stopped short ". . . Claira?"

She looked around.

Surprisingly, the kitchen was empty. Tauni glanced out the French doors that were half open and walked out into the morning sunshine onto the terrace. It was just as empty as the kitchen.

"Claira?... Jenson?... Hello!... Anybody!"

She rushed back into the house. Panic gripped her mind, and the miko was becoming flustered at the silence that hung all around her.

Something was wrong.

Tauni hurriedly went from room to room looking for her family. When she couldn't find any sign of them and no one answered her panicked calls, her heart started to race.

She ran up the elegant mahogany staircase that led to the second floor, slipping on the smooth wood of the floor as she reached the top. The frightened girl sprinted down the hall and pounded on the door to the guest room.

"Kagome, Sango wake up! Something's wrong."

There was no answer. Fear held her heart in its icy grip as she threw open the door to the guest room and found it empty.

Tauni raced across the hall to the other room

"Miroku... InuYasha..."

Her heart sank as she realized that this room was also empty.

Tauni ran downstairs as fast as she could. Terror took over, her heart raced, her palms got sweaty, and her breathing was distressed.

_How could everyone just vanish?_

Not knowing what else to do Tauni ran to the front door with the intention of going and checking over at Kagome's, but the door wouldn't budge.

She ran back to the kitchen toward the open doors that lead to the terrace.

They slammed shut just as she reached them.

The priestess pounded on the doors with her fists, but they weren't giving way. She turned to go try the side door when she slammed into someone who had come up behind her.

Relief washed over the terrified teen.

It was immediately replaced by anger and fear as Tauni realized who it was that stood before her.

It was Naraku.

She pushed away from him, but the demon caught her arm and threw her to the floor. Tauni hit it hard and slid across the cool Spanish tile.

Dishes rattled as she collided with the bottom of the china cabinet in the corner.

Tauni quickly pulled herself up and glared at him with smoldering violet eyes.

"What did you do to the others?"

Naraku smiled his evil grimace but remained silent.

"ANSWER ME! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FAMILY!"

Tauni lunged at him but he sidestepped and backhanded her across the face. For the second time she hit the cold tile.

Blood trickled down the miko's chin from her now split lip.

"Damn you!" She hissed trying to get to her feet.

Naraku stalked over to her and easily lifted her off the ground with his hand clamped on her throat.

Tauni struggled against his icy grip as he slowly cut off her air supply.

"LET ME GO!"

----------

Tauni's entire body began to shake as she tossed and turned in her sleep. She started screaming and choking as Kagome shook her shoulders.

Kagome called her name and shook her harder when she wouldn't wake up.

InuYasha walked over to Tauni and slapped her across the face just hard enough to bring her back to reality.

---------

Through the darkness that had consumed her, Tauni could hear Kagome calling her name but she just couldn't come back.

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through her cheek.

Tauni's eyes shot open and her hand flew to the origin of the pain as she sat up.

InuYasha was right in her face. "You okay now?"

Tauni rubbed her cheek. It stung and was hot beneath her hand, so she knew she had a lovely red handprint there.

"Ya, I think so." She looked around confused. "What happened?"

Kagome and InuYasha exchanged a look.

"You don't remember?" Kagome asked, handing her friend a damp cloth for her cheek.

Tauni took the cloth and pressed its cold surface to her stinging skin.

"No, the last thing I remember is that demon attacking me and he had the... Oh my God! The little girl is she okay?" She looked around, alarmed, as it all came flooding back.

"She's fine." Kagome cooed in a calming voice.

"Yeah, no thanks to you." InuYasha scoffed.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled, shocked by his attitude.

"No Kagome, he's right. It was my fault, but I don't know what happened. One minute I was in control and the next rage just completely consumed me."

"What do you think it was?" InuYasha asked a little less harshly.

Tauni racked her brain searching for an answer.

"Well?" InuYasha prodded getting impatient.

"I don't know."

"WHAT do you mean you DON'T KNOW!" he was practically yelling.

Immediately Tauni got defensive. "I JUST DON'T KNOW OKAY!"

She growled and stormed out of the hut, absolutely furious at the gold eyed hanyou.

The entire group stared at her as she stormed off into the forest.

Kagome was the first to say anything. "Did you see that?"

InuYasha nodded and Kaede answered "Aye, her eyes they..."

InuYasha finished for the old woman. "Flashed red."


	15. Kikyo

Thank you to my one reviewer. I have given up on begging for more reviews cause you guys just don't seem to want to write them, with the exception of course of wildgirlxyz3 who actually does review.

All disclaimers apply and at least attempt to review. You guys can do it, I know you can.

here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!

-------------------

Tauni stalked off into the woods surrounding Kaede's hut fuming.

"Who does InuYasha think he is? It's not my fault I don't know what happened!"

The angry miko stopped walking and looked around her.

_Where the hell am I?_

It took a moment before she recognized where she was.

"Maybe I'll go for a quick swim to clear my head."

Tauni was about to head over to the river when a flash of white in the trees caught her eye. There was something moving through the green branches.

Letting curiosity get the better of her, Tauni followed the snakelike creature deeper into the forest. She wasn't quite sure what it was, she had never seen anything like it before.

Actually, now that she was closer it looked more like an eel than a snake. As she walked several more joined the first one. The others were holding orbs of light in their spider-like arms.

Tauni stopped when she reached the clearing in front of the sacred tree. Her heart caught in her chest when she saw who it was running their hand over the bare spot where InuYasha had been trapped.

"Kikyo?"

The dead priestess stiffened at the voice that had called her name. She knew that voice. Kikyo hadn't heard it in over fifty years but it was a sound that she could never forget.

She turned around slowly.

So many thoughts were running through Tauni's mind that her head was spinning.

_How can this be? Kikyo would have to be over sixty. This Kikyo looks almost the same as when I last saw her._

The two mikos locked eyes and evaluated each other. Neither of them were sure if they could trust their eyes.

Kikyo drew an arrow and aimed the drawn back bow at Tauni.

With one quick movement she let the arrow fly straight for Tauni's heart. Just before being impaled, Tauni deflected it with her sword, which glowed a bright light blue upon impact with the sacred arrow.

Neither of them moved until Kikyo cracked the smallest of smiles.

"I see you haven't forgotten your lessons Tauni."

Tauni broke out into a wide grin. "What can I say, I had an excellent teacher."

She walked over to Kikyo.

"I see you haven't changed much at all in the past, what's it been, fifty some years.

Kikyo studied her friend.

"As I recall you were the one who hopped into the well and never returned."

----------------

Kagome, InuYasha, and Kaede stood speechless as the others walked into the hut. Shippo jumped up onto Kagome's shoulder.

"What's wrong with Tauni? She didn't even stop to say hi."

Kagome and InuYasha exchanged glances.

"I don't know Shippo. She woke up and we tried to figure out what happened earlier, but she couldn't remember. Then InuYasha started yelling."

InuYasha crossed his arms with a scowl. "She started it!"

Kagome ignored him. "Then she got really upset and stormed off, but when she was yelling at InuYasha her eyes flashed red."

Sango and Miroku considered what it could possibly mean.

"First the incident in the woods and now this, something is definitely going on." Miroku mused.

Sango directed her question to Kaede. "Do you think this could have something to do with Naraku tainting her jewel shard?"

Kaede contemplated it for a moment.

"It may child, it just may."

--------------

Kikyo and Tauni sat at the base of the sacred tree exchanging stories about what had happened to them since they last saw each other.

During Tauni's explanation Sada had found the two priestesses and curled up next to Kikyo.

Kikyo marveled inwardly at how much the scrawny wolf dog pup had grown and was troubled to hear of Tauni's encounters with Naraku. The evil half-demon was plotting something, and whatever it was it couldn't be good.

Tauni sat quietly after hearing Kikyo's tale of her death, consequent resurrection, and the time that had passed since then.

She had a hard time believing that the fantastic story was really true. Although now she understood why InuYasha had acted the way he did when they first met at the mention of Kikyo.

Tauni studied her old friend with a new intensity. Sure it was Kikyo, but it wasn't the Kikyo she remembered. Her old friend had always been so full of hope and good faith. Even after all she had been through protecting the shard, she still wanted to believe that there was an innate goodness in the world.

This Kikyo looked the same but her eyes held a bitterness that was never there before. This incarnation made of clay and graveyard soil had a coldness about her that Tauni couldn't shake.

Tauni quickly dismissed her train of thought. Even if this Kikyo wasn't the one she had known all those years ago, she was still Kikyo.

Kikyo stood up sensing something familiar heading their way.

"I must go." She stated heading over to the tree line.

Tauni looked around trying to figure out what had caused this sudden reaction.

"Kikyo wait." She called out.

Kikyo stopped and turned to face her old friend. She wasn't quite sure how to react when Tauni wrapped her in a warm hug.

"I'm sorry Kikyo, I'm sorry I wasn't there. I'm sorry I wasn't able to help."

Tears were running down Tauni's face, she couldn't help but feel if she hadn't gone home she could have done something to change what had happened.

Kikyo stood there motionless and in shock at the other miko's tears. She tentatively returned Tauni's embrace and offered a few words of wisdom.

"Do not let your demon heritage get the better of you. Naraku is attempting to cause you to loose control, and if that happens I can not imagine what the consequences maybe. You can not let him win."

Tauni watched silently as Kikyo vanished along with her soul collectors into the trees.


	16. The Thin Line Between Love and Hate

thanks yet again to my faithful reviewer wildgirlxyz3 and an extremly big thank you to Cold Kikyo who also decided to review! I love you guys!

All disclaimers apply and at least attempt to review. You guys can do it, I know you can.

here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!

* * *

Tauni stood staring silently at the spot where her old friend had disappeared. Her body jumped when Kagome called out her name. 

Tauni glanced over her shoulder.

InuYasha was with Kagome and his nose was working overtime.

"You alone?"

Tauni just blankly looked back into the woods. InuYasha continued to sniff the air.

"It was Kikyo wasn't it?" Kagome asked solemnly.

InuYasha's ears twitched forward, "Kikyo" and he took off into the woods after the dead miko.

Kagome came up next to Tauni and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay Tauni?"

Tauni just kept studying the tree line as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I wanted to tell you about Kikyo, but I just couldn't find the words."

Tauni turned her teary eyes to Kagome.

"I should have been there. I shouldn't have left. I could have stopped it. I could've…"

The crying miko slipped to her knees as her emotions overcame her. Kagome kneeled next to her distraught friend and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Tauni, there was nothing you could have done. Don't blame yourself."

Tauni wiped her tears away remembering Kikyo's warning. What her old friend had said bothered her.

Tauni wasn't quite sure how she could keep control. She didn't even know how she was accessing the power in the first place. Although she was almost positive that it had to be something similar to the energy Kikyo had taught her to use as a miko, if not that very same energy. But that still didn't answer the question of how to avoid letting it consume her.

Tauni jumped when someone touched her shoulder. That's when Kagome's voice made its way into her thoughts.

"Tauni! Tauni can you hear me?"

Tauni shook herself out of her stupor and focused on Kagome.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I said we should probably head back, Miroku and Sango will be worried."

"What about InuYasha?" Tauni asked looking back toward the forest.

"He'll catch up."

Tauni pulled herself to her feet, and walked back to Kaede's hut with Kagome. On the way back she wrestled with herself on whether she should tell the others about what Kikyo had said.

In the end she decided against it. It would only cause more trouble and she didn't want every one worried about her. For now she would just file it away in her mind.

They were walking along the river back to the village when a thought floated into Tauni's mind.

"Kagome, do you love InuYasha?"

Kagome froze. She couldn't believe what Tauni had just asked her. "What?"

"Do you love InuYasha?"

Kagome just stared at her friend speechless.

"It's a simple question. Do you love him or don't you?"

Kagome knew the answer. She had known for a long time but hadn't been able to say it out loud until the infant form of Hakudoshi (sp) had taken hold of her heart. The demon infant had forced her to really think through her feelings toward InuYasha and Kikyo.

Tauni's violet eyes begged her for an answer. They were the same eyes InuYasha had on the night of the new moon. Taking a deep breath she answered her friend.

"Yes. Yes I do."

Tauni wasn't surprised by what she said, and she was pretty sure that InuYasha felt the same way toward Kagome. She wondered where Kikyo fit into all this. Kikyo couldn't let go of what had happened between she and InuYasha and neither could the silver haired hanyou.

"Then I have something I need to ask you. If you love InuYasha then you have to feel some jealousy toward Kikyo. Why do you keep saving her? Don't you hate her?"

Kagome thought back to when she had saved Kikyo at the waterfall and the other times she had played a role in saving the priestess. "So she told you?"

Tauni nodded. "She told me everything that has happened since I last saw her. I didn't realize just how evil Naraku was until I heard what had happened. But you're changing the subject. It's just something I need to know."

"You're right. I am jealous of Kikyo, but I don't hate her."

Kagome could see the shock in Tauni's eyes.

"You don't?"

"No, I don't. Now come on, we'd better get going, don't want Sango and Miroku to worry."

Tauni was glad that Kagome didn't hate Kikyo, but she wasn't sure if the dead priestess was as understanding. The thought of how this would end worried her.

Tauni didn't have anymore time to think about it though because InuYasha was suddenly standing right in front of her.

"Was it Kikyo? What did she do?"

Tauni pushed him aside. She was still angry at him for yelling at her earlier.

"She didn't DO anything. We just caught up is all. I did know her before you ever did you know!"

InuYasha got right back into her face.

"I just wanted to know!! You don't have to get all mad about it!!"

Tauni was fuming. "You!... You're such a JERK!!!

For the second time that day she took off running. This time Sada followed close behind her.

"InuYasha!"

The hanyou looked completely perplexed. "What!?! Me! What'd I do!?!"

"Sit boy!"

As InuYasha hit the ground Kagome ran after Tauni, and after the half demon recovered he went after the two women.

Tauni didn't get very far before finding herself in trouble once again. A huge snake demon was poised in front of her, ready to strike!


	17. Wounding Words

As is my tradition a super big thank you to my faithful reviewers wildgirlxyz3 and Cold Kikyo. I love you guys!

All disclaimers apply and review if ya want.

This story is coming to a close but don't be sad because I have a prequal in the works, and it may possibly also have a sequal sometime in the near future. Ch. 20 is probably going to be the closing chapter but if I'm feeling extra creative I may stretch it out to 25 depending on my final decision on where the plot is finally headed.

Now that I have given ya'll the heads up, here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!

* * *

_Oh Crap!! _Tauni thought as she rolled to avoid the demon's massive tail.

She reached for her sword, only to remember that it was still leaning against the sacred tree where she left it.

_That's just lovely. The one time I could really use it._

Tauni was pulled out of her thoughts when Kagome came running into the field.

"Tauni wait, I really have to… Giant snake!" She screamed as she ducked, narrowly avoiding the creature's swinging tail.

InuYasha's ears twitched at the sound of Kagome's scream and he immediately put on a burst of speed.

Sada clamped onto the demon's tail with her powerful jaws, eliciting an angry screech from the demon. It lashed out with its ivory teeth at the nearest target. Tauni tackled Kagome to the ground. She felt the demon's sharp fangs cut through her left calf muscle.

The young woman pushed the pain aside and called Sada off of the demon so the wolf dog could protect Kagome. Tauni could feel the same demonic energy from before building up inside of her, and she didn't want to take any chances.

InuYasha arrived at Kagome's side at the same moment Tauni lost control.

The miko's demon ancestry was again holding her captive. The light blond tucked into her brunette locks turned an even darker shade of red, and her eyes followed suit. The deep violet stripes flowed horizontally across her face from the bridge of her nose to her cheekbones and then cascaded down to her chin.

She was changing faster and more dramatically than she had during either of her other two transformations. Her nails grew longer and small fangs appeared in the wicked smile that was creeping over her features.

The snake demon faltered mid-strike as his opponent's aura changed. That slight hesitation cost the demon its life.

Tauni brushed her claws against the wound in her leg and attacked the demon.

"BLADES OF BLOOD!"

With that single attack the giant snake was destroyed. Kagome and InuYasha looked on in shock at what they had just seen. Out of nowhere Tauni had used one of InuYasha's attacks and completely obliterated her opponent.

Now that the threat was gone Tauni struggled with the demon blood for control. With a scream she fell to her knees and dug her claws into the ground, gripping the earth for support. She had to come back. She wouldn't let it completely consume her like it did before. There had to be a way.

InuYasha hesitantly walked toward Tauni. It was obvious she was fighting for control and he figured that since he snapped her out of it last time that he could do it again. But seeing what she had just done to that demon, he decided to approach her cautiously.

He wasn't sure how Tauni would react, and he didn't want anyone, especially Kagome, to get hurt.

Tauni smelled InuYasha coming before he was even half way there. Her demon side was fired up by the thought of another fight and started taking back over the ground Tauni had gained in her mind. Before she completely lost it she turned her head and glared at him with red eyes.

"STAY AWAY!"

InuYasha didn't listen and kept coming, which only made things worse. Once he was in reach Tauni lashed out at him, catching his shoulder with her sharp claws. InuYasha jumped back holding his shoulder. Scarlet blood dripped from his wound and her claws.

Kagome screamed as her friend charged after InuYasha.

Suddenly, out of nowhere Sesshomaru stood between them.

Even with her demon side in complete control Tauni stopped mid-strike at the sight of Sesshomaru.

The demon lord stared her down with those cold golden eyes.

For a moment it looked as if the demonic Tauni would back down to her elder. But her eyes only glowed a deeper red and she continued her attack, only this time it was not focused on InuYasha, it was focused on Sesshomaru.

Tauni growled in frustration when the full demon batted her attack away as if it were nothing. She went after him again. This time Sesshomaru gingerly sidestepped the juvenile attack and clamped his hand around Tauni's throat.

She clawed at his arm and tried to free herself without success. Sesshomaru merely narrowed his eyes at her.

"You shame your demon heritage with this infantile temper tantrum."

The demon Lord then released his hold on her throat and walked away without even a backward glance.

That simple sentence shocked Tauni back into reality. She was again in control of her body and her features returned to normal. Her legs folded in exhaustion beneath her as she took in what Sesshomaru had said.

InuYasha and Kagome were immediately by her side and the half demon caught her before she hit the ground.

Tauni was completely ashamed of herself. There was one thing she had promised herself when she met Sesshomaru. She would never disappoint him. Even before they realized she was his descendent she had felt a connection with the demon Lord, so she had made that promise.

But she had broken it.

By not knowing how to come back, how to control the demonic blood coursing through her veins, she had disappointed him. This had to stop now. She had to learn how to control this.

Without a word InuYasha and Kagome helped the fatigued Tauni back to Kaede's hut. They had both heard what Sesshomaru had said and they could only imagine what she was feeling.

Sada got right up into Tauni's face when they had arrived back and the young woman read her wolf-dog's request loud and clear.

"I think I have to go home for a while."


	18. The Trip Home

As always a super huge thank you to my faithful reviewers wildgirlxyz3 and Cold Kikyo. I love you guys!

All disclaimers apply and review if ya want.

Again, this story is coming to a close but don't be sad because I have a prequal in the works, and it may possibly also have a sequal sometime in the near future. Ch. 20 is probably going to be the closing chapter but if I'm feeling extra creative I may stretch it out a few more depending on how long it takes to get to the plot wrap up. 20 or 21 is most likely to be the last chapter though.

Now that I have given ya'll the heads up, here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!

* * *

After gathering her things and saying goodbye to everyone Tauni headed back to the well with Sada. 

The miko could sense InuYasha behind her the entire time, and once they arrived at the well she turned to where he was hiding.

"I'll be back in a few days, so please leave me alone until then. I need to figure this out before I come back."

The hanyou stubbornly stepped out of his hiding place and scowled at her.

"Feh, whatever. Just don't do anything stupid on that side. And if you decide not to come back don't be dim-witted and forget that you have a jewel shard."

Tauni couldn't help but grin at InuYasha's harsh comments. She was getting pretty good and translating InuYasha's words and knew what he really meant to say was be careful and hurry back.

"See you in a few days InuYasha."

Sada jumped in to the well with Tauni right behind her and they were both swallowed up by the swirling blue lights of the old well.

-------------

Once they were both safely on the other side, Tauni stared up at the well opening dreading the short climb. She was exhausted from her transformation and only hoped she had enough energy to get home.

As she started the climb out of the well, the young woman cursed herself for not thinking of having InuYasha take her home.

Halfway up the wall a root came loose and Tauni went tumbling back down to the ground.

"Damn it!" she yelled as she stood back up. "We really need to consider hanging a ladder down here."

When she looked up to again begin her climb the priestess gasped at the semi-familiar face that was looking down at her. Her heart jumped into her throat, and for a second she wondered how her hair looked.

The face staring down at her looked beyond confused, and Tauni's stomach twisted.

_Crap! How long has he been standing there?_

Looking up at the handsome face of Mr. Clark Welling, her social worker from the hospital, her heart couldn't help but do a few back-flips, but her brain quickly shot down her flirtatious feelings. She had to figure out just what he had seen or this could be big trouble. Tauni was not looking forward to explaining the whole time travel thing to a government official.

Clark shoved his confusion aside and reached down to help the young woman climb out of the well.

--------------

Neither of them said anything until they were standing outside of the well house.

"What exactly were you doing down in that well?" Clark questioned.

"Um… hiding?" Tauni answered, nervously running a hand through her hair.

It was then that Mr. Welling noticed the hand shaped bruising around her neck. Something wasn't right with this girl. She was hiding something, and he was going to get to the bottom of it once and for all.

"What were you hiding from?" He prodded, trying to keep his cool.

Tauni immediately sensed that his mood had changed and decided it was time to hightail it out of there. She smirked slyly at him as she climbed onto Sada's back.

"Evil man-eating squirrels."

For a second Tauni thought she was going to get away with it, but Clark wasn't going to fall for her act twice. He reached out and grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him.

"Ouch!" Tauni yelped more out of surprise than out of actual pain. "What on Earth do you think you're doing?"

Clark's face was completely serious.

"You are not leaving until I get an honest explanation about what's going on with you."

Tauni glared at him. "You wanna bet?"

The miko easily pulled her arm from his grasp, but unfortunately the move threw her off balance and she went tumbling backwards over the other side of Sada.

Thanks to her martial arts training she managed to land on her feet, but the motion sent her head spinning. Tauni leaned into Sada trying to steady herself and Clark was immediately at her side.

Clark supported the girl's weight when she suddenly let go of the malamute and grabbed her head. The vertigo wasn't subsiding and Tauni cringed when the dizziness shifted into sharp pain.

The young social worker felt his charge's muscles tighten before Tauni suddenly went limp in his arms.

"Tauni?!?" He laid the unconscious girl on the ground and shook her shoulders. "Tauni! Can you hear me? What's wrong?"

When he didn't get an answer he pulled out his cell phone and started punching in some numbers. "I'm calling an ambulance."

Before he could hit send Tauni reached up weakly and closed the phone.

"No. Don't. Just… take me home… please."

She passed out again before he could argue and even though it was against his better judgment, Clark decided to comply with her request.

-----------

As he walked the short distance between the well and Tauni's estate Clark's eyes unconsciously wandered to the young woman unconscious in his arms. Even though the social worker knew it was completely and entirely unprofessional, he couldn't help but be attracted to the fiery young woman.

Sada growled at him as if reading his thoughts and Clark immediately erased them from his mind. The bottom line was someone was hurting Tauni and he wasn't going to rest until he found out who and put the man responsible behind bars for a very long time.

-----------

At the estate Clark was met by Tauni's guardian, Mr. Jenson, and a very distraught housekeeper with graying hair and an accusing voice.

"What happened!?! What did you do to Miss Kimmi?!"

"Claira, calm down and let the young man explain what has happened. If I am not mistaken this is the social worker from the hospital, Mr. Welling I believe."

Clark nodded at Mr. Jenson. "I was on my way here when I ran into Tauni at the Higurashi residence. I'm not sure what happened. She just grabbed her head and then passed out."

At Jenson's assertion, Clark gently transferred the unconscious girl into her guardian's arms. Without a word Jenson turned and disappeared up the stairs to the second floor.

The old housekeeper was quick to push Clark out the door.

"Thank you for your assistance young man. We can take it from here."

Clark pushed his way back into the house before she was able to shut the door.

"Excuse me Ma'am, but I am not leaving until I get an explanation of what is going on here."

Claira let out a sigh and reluctantly invited the social worker in. She escorted him to the formal parlor and told him in no uncertain terms to remain there until Jenson returned to speak with him.

-------------

It was almost an entire hour before Jenson entered the parlor.

"Miss Tauni is resting comfortably in her room and after hearing your appeal from Claira, the Lady has informed me to act in accordance with your request and tell you just what has been going on. Before I begin I must ask that you try not to be too taken aback by what you are about to hear."

For the next 45 minutes Clark sat motionless, unsure whether or not he believed the wild tale the bodyguard/butler was weaving.

A magic well, time travel, demons, half demons, priestesses, and some powerful object called the Shikon Jewel was just too much information to take in all at once. Clark was sure that this was just another one of Tauni's fantastic stories, some sort of joke she was playing in order to make him give up.

"I'm going to have to discuss this with Miss Tauni."

Jenson shook his head. "Very well follow me."

Tauni's guardian escorted Mr. Welling up to Tauni's room and after showing him in Jenson let himself out, closing the double French doors behind him.

The still exhausted miko pushed herself into a sitting position.

"So Jenson told you everything?"

When she didn't get a response she took it as a yes and continued.

"And let me guess. You didn't believe him."

Clark gave her a look she couldn't quite describe. "You have to admit it is a pretty unbelievable story."

Tauni narrowed her eyes at him sensing his sarcasm. "Every single word of it is true."

Before he could stop her, Tauni grabbed a letter opener from the nightstand and cut into her shoulder. Clark grabbed it off of her but the damage was done and blood began running down her shirt.

"What the hell!?! Are you insane!!!"

"Shut up and look!"

Opening her hand the young miko showed him the pink crystal in her palm.

"This is a shard of the Shikon Jewel, it's what allows me to travel back to the feudal era and that's not all it does."

Clark was rendered completely speechless when Tauni placed the shard back into the cut she had made and the wound vanished, leaving only a small thin scar just below her collarbone.

The stunned social worker knew it was going against his better judgement, but after what he had just seen it was hard to deny that Tauni's wild story was anything but the truth.


	19. The Call of Destiny & an Unexpected Kiss

Well here we are guys at the final two chapters of the story! Hope you like 19 and 20 is on the way! Enjoy!!!! 

As always a super huge thank you to my faithful reviewers wildgirlxyz3 and Cold Kikyo. I love you guys!

All disclaimers apply and review if ya want.

* * *

Clark sat in a plush reading chair a few feet away from the sleeping young lady. Shortly after her rather convincing demonstration, Tauni had once again drifted off to sleep.

That had been over five hours ago, and Clark had spent every minute watching over her. Even though he now knew she was in the capable hands of Mr. Jenson and Miss. Claira, he couldn't bring himself to leave.

The only time he had even left the room was when he had called his office and advised them that there was nothing amiss and to drop the case.

He had also taken that chance to resign as Tauni's social worker. With the information that he had learned and the fact that he had begun to fall for the fiery young woman, he had become too closely involved to remain objective.

Clark stared at Tauni's sleeping face. He desperately wanted her to wake up so he would know she was okay, but at the same time he knew that once she woke up it would most likely mean she was going back to the feudal era.

Without warning the unconscious miko began screaming and tossing in her sleep. In less than a second Clark was by her side trying to wake her, and Jenson and Claira weren't far behind.

"What happened!?" Claira yelled over Tauni's terrified screams.

Clark was frantic. "I don't know she just started screaming!"

--------

_Her feet pounded down the dirt path. Tauni had been running for so long now that she couldn't remember what she was running from. She just knew she had to get as far away from it as possible._

_Her lungs ached and every muscle in her body burned, but she couldn't stop._

_Tree branches and underbrush tore at her clothes and exposed skin, leaving bright red scratches on her arms, legs, and face. Tauni lost her footing and crashed to the ground._

_Struggling to her feet, the priestess glanced behind her, searching for her pursuer._

_Everything around her stood still and her heart raced even faster._

_Tauni stood in the forest, alone and scared. Suddenly, sounds of a great battle were all around her, but no matter how fast she ran she couldn't escape them. Out of nowhere, InuYasha appeared in front of her._

_The priestess called out to him, but he began to walk away like he didn't even hear her voice. She ran up to him and grabbed his shoulder._

_Tauni's blood ran cold and panic shook her body as her hand simply passed through him._

_She remembered this dream she had had it before._

_She heard her voice call out to the hanyou and InuYasha turned around to face the miko._

_He didn't look at her though; it was more like he was looking through her. Slowly she turned around knowing what he saw and terrified to face it again._

_Tauni cringed as she found herself again face to face with her dark counterpart._

_She shuddered as she looked at the face in front of her. This girl had quickly become Tauni's worst nightmare._

_The dark bloodthirsty eyes, dull dark hair with blood red highlights, and the two thin light purple stripes that extended from her cheeks and angled down in arches to her jaw bone, this face haunted both Tauni's dreams and her reality._

_A devilish smirk contorted her double's features and she looked right into Tauni's eyes. The reflection's face grew even more contorted with evil as she drove her sword through not Tauni, as she had before, but through InuYasha._

_Tauni screamed as InuYasha's blood spilled out of the fatal wound. Her double looked her right in the eyes._

"_This is your destiny you can not avoid it. You will bring death and suffering to all those around you."_

_With a last malicious smirk the dark priestess vanished into the forest leaving Tauni to fully take in the destruction she had caused. _

_The ground around her was stained deep crimson with InuYasha's blood. A few yards away the rest of her friends lay lifeless on the blood stained earth. Kagome, Sango Miroku, all of them were dead. Not even Sada, Kilala, or Shippo had escaped her dark side's wrath. They were all gone._

_Tauni dropped to her knees and began to sob uncontrollably. She screamed when she saw her hands. They were stained with blood. Her hands, clothes, sword, hair, they were all covered in the blood of her friends._

"_No!!! This isn't happening! It's not real, it's just a dream!! Somebody please, wake me up! Please!" _

-------------

Clark, Jenson, and Claira jumped when Tauni shot up gasping for air. Her heart was racing and she was soaked through with a cold sweat. She was sitting straight up in bed and her eyes frantically jumped back and forth between Jenson, Claira, and Clark.

Jenson put a firm hand on her shoulder and turned her chin with his other hand so that she was looking into his eyes.

"Relax, you're fine. It was just a dream, and nothing more. You're safe."

Tauni nodded and slowed her breathing in an effort to calm down. She knew she was safe but he was wrong, it wasn't just a dream. She knew deep in her heart that what the doppelganger had said was true. Her demon side was going to take over and she was going to hurt everyone she cared about.

Once she had calmed down a bit Jenson and Claira excused themselves to leave Clark and Tauni alone.

Tauni looked over at her social worker.

"You're still here."

Clark's cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Yeah, I couldn't bring myself to leave until I knew you were going to be okay."

Tauni smiled at him coyly. "Was that on a professional level or on a more personal one? Cause I was hoping you stayed more on a personal level."

Clark stuttered over his words for a few moments before Tauni stood up and wrapped his mouth in a passionate kiss.

The young miko's heart jumped at the physical contact between them and judging by his quick recovery and the fact that he was now eagerly returning her kiss Tauni imagined the handsome Mr. Welling felt the same thing.

Clark was the first to break away. He stared at the young woman stunned by her actions.

"Wow."

Tauni smiled and her cheeks flushed.

"Sorry. I've been wanting to do that ever since you first walked into my hospital room."

"No, no need to apologize. Wow"

Tauni sauntered over to her door and opened it. "You have to leave now."

Clark was even more shocked than when she had kissed him.

"What? Wh..? Are you serious? Why?"

Tauni giggled. "Because I'm going to take a bath. You don't have to leave you just have to get out of my room until I'm done."

Clark's entire face turned beet red with embarrassment. "Oh right, that would make sense."


	20. Goodbyes

Alright everyone I have good news and I have bad news. The good news instead of this being the last chapter there is still going to be one more after this and perhaps a short epilogue, the bad news is you have to wait that much long to find out the ending of the story.

Again I have to take the time to thank my 2 reviewers! I love you guys!

All disclaimers apply.

ENJOY!!!!!!!!

* * *

Tauni spent the next three days completely focused on trying to get her power under control. Okay so she wasn't _completely_ focused on managing her demonic energy. Clark had become a pretty big distraction.

Ever since they had kissed it was like they'd known each other forever. Clark had effectively taken over one of the many guest rooms and was by her side every minute of the day.

While Tauni and Clark's relationship was moving at light speed, Tauni's training was slow going.

At first she had trouble even finding the power in the first place.

The young miko would spar with Jenson and only when she was loosing and frustrated did the power show itself. Jenson had freaked the first time he saw her change and would have ended up seriously wounded had Clark not tackled her to the ground and shocked her out of it.

The next few sparring matches went smoother once Jenson had learned what to expect, but Tauni still couldn't come out of the transformations alone.

Each time Clark had stepped in and brought her back.

Once Tauni had gotten the hang of releasing the demonic energy during battle, she started trying to find the power in her mind the way Kikyo had taught her to find her miko powers.

After hours of constant meditating and focusing on what the power felt like, Tauni had found the trigger but was unable to access it effectively.

By the third day she was no closer to being able to use the dark energy at will or suppressing it one it had been unleashed.

Frustrated, she threw her water bottle at the dojo wall with a scream. The bottle cracked and sprayed the floor and Clark with the cold liquid.

Clark jumped up from where he was sitting. "Hey watch it!"

Aggravated as she was Tauni couldn't help but smile at her boyfriend's wet hair which was now plastered to his forehead.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to get you all wet. I'm just so…" She searched her mind for the right words. "… infuriated that I can't keep this stupid demonic energy under control."

Pushing his wet bangs out of his face, Clark walked up behind Tauni and pulled her into a warm embrace, resting his chin on top of her head. With a sigh and a slight blush creeping over her cheeks, she leaned back into his arms.

"You just have to relax. You can't push yourself to master this. You have to take the time to completely understand it, otherwise you're going to push yourself too far and you won't be able to come back. And if that happens, your vision will definitely become a reality."

That's when it hit her. She knew exactly what Naraku's plan was. She could have kicked herself for not realizing what it was sooner and completely falling into his trap.

"Damn you Naraku!" She hissed under her breath.

Clark was confused. "What?"

Tauni pulled away from him and began pacing angrily.

"That was his plan all along and I fell right into it! He knew this power was inside of me and that's why he unleashed it using the shard, he knew if he sent enough demons after me that I'd eventually unleash it on my own to save my friends, and he KNEW that once that happened I wouldn't stop trying to gain control over it until I had pushed myself past the point of no return! DAMN THAT HALF DEMON!!!! He's been playing me ever since I met up with InuYasha and the others!"

Tauni was livid and there was nothing Clark could do to calm her down. She stormed back into the house up to her room and started throwing things into her backpack.

"What are you doing?" Clark questioned a little franticly.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going back to kill that son of a bitch Naraku!!!"

When she pushed past him Clark grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, causing her to drop the half full back pack.

Tauni glared at him with fire dancing in her violet eyes. "You really wanna try this again?"

When Clark didn't release her arm, Tauni freed herself from his grasp and stormed toward the door.

The furious miko had just reached the doorway when pain exploded through her head. She grabbed the doorframe to steady herself and looked back at Clark with pleading eyes.

"Clark."

The young man rushed to her side and caught her just as her legs collapsed out from under her. Clark cradled her in his arms on the floor and looked on helplessly as her face contorted with pain.

For several minutes the unresponsive girl tossed and turned in his arms, occasionally yelling out incomprehensively. Tears streamed down her face before she finally settled down and slowly opened her eyes.

"Tauni?" Clark called, trying to get her attention. "Tauni, what happened? Tell me."

Tauni sat up slowly. "Vision."

"What was it about?"

She stared into his calming blue eyes for what felt like several minutes before shaking it off. "It was… nothing."

"Tauni, that wasn't nothing. You can't just collapse like that and then tell me it was nothing. What did you see?"

"I saw…" Tauni hesitated. "I saw everything that I've been seeing."

She walked back over to where her back pack had fallen and picked it up. Her voice was quite and passive but left no room for argument.

"They're in trouble and I have to go back. I have to help them fight. I _have_ to defeat Naraku."

Clark pulled her close. "Then go. Come on I'll help you get everything ready."

-------------

Within the next twenty minutes Tauni was all packed and ready to go. Dressed in her violet demon slayer's outfit, courtesy of her last stay with Naraku, with her sword hanging at her hip the part demon priestess was ready for battle.

She threw her backpack into the well and turned to face Clark and Sada with a somber face.

"Sada you need to stay here this time. Watch over Clark for me while I'm gone okay?"

Sada barked in response and jumped up onto Tauni's shoulders to lick her face.

"Sada off." Tauni laughed. "Seriously get off!"

The giant malamute returned all four paws to the ground and, seemly satisfied with her attempt to make Tauni laugh, strolled casually out of the well house.

Clark and Tauni both laughed over the wolf-dog's antics. Clark attempted what Tauni could only imagine was a sexy smile and pulled her in close to him. Their faces were mere centimeters apart and she could feel his warm breath on her face. They stood there for several minutes simply taking in everything about that moment.

"I guess it's my turn to kiss you goodbye." Clark breathed in an amorous voice.

Their lips met tenderly at first until Clark pulled her even closer to him effectively deepening the kiss. Tauni wrapped her arms around him and let herself be swept up in the passionate moment that was far too brief.

When the kiss ended Tauni placed her hand tenderly on Clark's cheek and looked up into his eyes.

Clark smiled and leaned his face into her touch. "I'm going to miss that while you're back in the feudal era."

Tauni smiled and her cheeks turned a rosy pink. She leaned her head on his chest and he simply held her there in silence.

"Be careful while you are back there, and come back to me. I don't care what happens just promise me that when it's all over I'll have you back in my arms. Safe."

Tauni leaned into the man who had swept her off her feet and said the three words she knew neither of them would ever forget.

"I love you."

Clark turned her chin up so he could look into her mesmerizing violet eyes.

"I love you too."

The two young lovers shared one last kiss, and then with a fleeting almost regretful glance over her shoulder Tauni disappeared over the edge of the well and was swept back to 500 years ago.


	21. The Final Battle

Almost to the end guys! Hope you enjoy the chapter, and as always thank you so very much to my two reviewers! I really do appreciate you taking the time to leave your comments and show your support!

All disclaimers apply, and keep an eye out for the prequal after ch 22 I'm not sure what the title will be yet but i'll post it at the top of ch 22 once I decide on one!

Thanks again! Enjoy!!!!

* * *

Tauni climbed out of the well and found herself face to face with the wind sorceress. She narrowed her eyes dangerously at Naraku's incarnation and grabbed the hilt of her sword.

"Kagura." The priestess hissed through gritted teeth.

"Kimmikatana." Kagura answered with a devilish smirk. "Naraku said you'd be coming back."

"He did, did he? Well I'm not one to disappoint. I have one question for you Kagura, why did he send you to greet me instead of facing me directly."

Kagura's wicked smile grew even wider. "He sends his apologies, but he is busy at the moment disposing of a stray."

Tauni drew her sword and took a menacing step toward the wind sorceress. "Tell me where they are or you won't live long enough to see me kill Naraku."

Kagura gasped at the young miko's statement. _Can she really defeat Naraku?_

Without a word Kagura pointed her fan in the direction of the battle.

Wasting no more time Tauni raced after her friends in the direction Kagura had given. It wasn't long before the sounds of battle could be heard in the distance.

Tauni unsheathed her sword and ran toward the sounds as fast as her legs would carry her. Just on the edge of the battlefield she surveyed the scene in front of her.

InuYasha was locked in a fierce battle with Naraku who was holding an unconscious Kagome captive inside his barrier and Miroku was off to the side defending an injured and unconscious Sango from Kohaku.

Knowing there was not much she could do on her own against Naraku's barrier, and that Miroku could handle himself against Kohaku with both Shippo and Kilala as back up, Tauni dove into her consciousness trying to access her demonic powers.

She did not want to risk getting injured before she had the chance to transform during the battle.

Once she had reached the area in her mind where the power resided she pushed and prodded at the barrier around it until it finally came crashing down. Tauni's hair and eyes immediately changed color as the demonic power rushed through her body. Small fangs appeared in a malevolent grin, her nails changed into razor sharp claws, and the purple streaks cascaded down her face.

This time the transformation was different than it had been previously. Before Tauni had only a dim awareness of what was happening while in her demonic state, but now she was completely aware of herself and had a clear mind.

With a confident stride Tauni swaggered onto the battlefield. InuYasha and the other gasped at her appearance. Shippo looked over at her with wide terrified eyes.

"Tauni you're back! It is you, isn't it?"

Tauni took a fighting stance and glanced over to the small kitsune with a wink and as much of a friendly smile as she could around her new fangs.

"Yeah Shippo it's me."

Naraku began laughing wickedly.

"Well Kimmikatana, so nice of you to join us. I see you have gained control over your demonic side. And how long do you think that will last?"

Tauni stepped toward him as her blade began to glow. "Just as long as it takes for me to destroy you!"

Running past a still shocked InuYasha, Tauni attacked Naraku's barrier. Her sword exploded with blue energy as it came into contact with the demonic barrier. The shockwave of the attack threw Tauni backwards. With a twist of her body Tauni landed on her feet and charged at the barrier once more, only to be thrown back a second time.

Tauni's temper flared and her demon side started to take a hold of her senses. InuYasha felt the change and quickly grabbed her before she went after Naraku again.

"Let me go!!!"

InuYasha tightened his grip on her.

"You can't win like that. If you keep going like that you'll completely loose control, and I have a feeling that's just what Naraku wants."

Naraku continued to snicker at them. "What's wrong InuYasha? Are you afraid she'll accomplish what you have been unable to?"

The pair ignored Naraku's taunt and swiftly devised a plan of attack. Tauni again attacked the barrier this time using both her demonic and miko powers. The blue and pink streaks of light chased each other around her blade before exploding onto the barrier with Tauni's attack. Right behind her was InuYasha's windscar.

The three strands of power burned across the barrier intertwining and creating a rainbow of color before glowing a hot white and releasing their energy in a great explosion.

The barrier shattered into nothing and the energy tore through Naraku's body. InuYasha had managed to catch the unconscious Kagome before being thrown violently backwards by the shock wave of the attack.

Tetseiga's sheath protected the pair from harm and Miroku shielded the rest of the group, including Kohaku, with a barrier.

Only Tauni remained unaffected by the powerful blast of energy. She watched with a devilish grin and flaming red eyes as Naraku's body was destroyed.

The stillness that had settled over the battlefield was unnerving.

Tauni sensed that even though his body had been destroyed Naraku was only severely wounded and had managed to just barely escape with his life. Tauni growled in frustration.

After the battle had seemingly been won and the dust settled the others in the group looked on in silence. Naraku had been defeated but hadn't been killed despite their best effort. Kohaku had vanished, and both Kagome and Sango had awoken with their injuries completely gone.

Tauni stood motionless at the edge of the battlefield. InuYasha and the others weren't sure if it was safe to approach her or not.

Within her mind an intense battle was raging as Tauni attempted to push her demonic side back to where she had found it.

Kagome walked over to her friend cautiously. "Tauni? Is it still you?"

The young woman turned and glared at her concerned friend with blood red eyes and a low menacing growl.

Kagome flinched but kept going. She wasn't going to let her childhood friend be consumed by demonic energy any more than she would let InuYasha be consumed by it.

"Tauni you have to fight it! I know you can. You can't let it overpower you, you're stronger than that!"

Tauni's eyes flashed back and forth as she struggled for control. Her sword shook as she fought herself.

"Ka… Kagome… Stay back. I.. I can't control it!"

Kagome wouldn't back down, even as Tauni raised her sword to attack.

As the blade swung down at her friend Tauni screamed out to InuYasha to save Kagome just as her eyes shifted to red and the demon took over.

InuYasha caught the possessed miko's blade with the Tetsuseiga, stopping it just inches from Kagome's head.

InuYasha pushed Kagome out of the way as Tauni shifted her attack onto him.

Tauni swung her sword violently at InuYasha. The hanyou managed to dodge and defend but was unable to attack. Then Tauni attacked him with such a forceful blow that InuYasha was pushed backwards. The motion sent him tumbling head over heals only stopping after colliding painfully with the base of a tree.

The overcome miko jabbed her sword at his head. He moved just in time and her blade embedded itself deeply into the wooden trunk.

While Tauni was attempting to free her weapon, InuYasha landed a hard right into her shoulder that sent her tumbling backwards. Recovering quickly, Tauni went after the hanyou with her claws. She caught him in the shoulder and his blood spilled out all over the ground and Tauni.

In one quick motion Tauni held InuYasha by the throat with an iron grip. The dark miko was slowly and painfully crushing the half-demon's airway and InuYasha was powerless to free himself.

Tauni's eyes again began to flash back and forth as she began to gain a bit of control.

With a great effort she turned her head to where Kagome was standing.

"Kagome! You have to kill me!"

Kagome's eyes widened in shock and she began shaking her head back and forth. "No, I can't!"

"If you don't kill me InuYasha will die. If InuYasha dies, then my vision will come true and I'll end up killing all of you! Now hurry before it's too late!"

Kagome strung her bow and took aim but was unable to release the arrow. She looked between her friend and a struggling InuYasha with frantic eyes.

"Tauni, I just can't!"

"DO IT!!!"

Tauni was about to snap InuYasha's neck when out of nowhere a sacred arrow cut through the forest. The arrow imbedded itself into Tauni's back breaking through to the other side just below her collarbone with a sickening thwack sound.

The stricken priestess released her death grip on InuYasha, and he wavered a bit before steadying himself. Tauni retuned to normal with a painful cry as she faced Kagome. Shock crossed her face when she saw that Kagome had not shot the arrow.

Tauni dropped to one knee as blood spilled from her wound. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kikyo lowering her bow. Tauni locked eyes with the clay copy of her close friend.

Completely drained from both her transformation and her wound, Tauni's voice became barely a whisper. "Thank you."

She watched the dead miko turn and vanish into the forest before her eyes drifted closed and she collapsed.

InuYasha just barely reached her before she hit the ground. Kagome and the others weren't far behind. The members of the small group regarded their fallen comrade with somber silence.

Kagome flinched as InuYasha pulled the arrow through to remove it. As the end of the arrow came free, the jewel shard Tauni possessed fell out with it. The shard was dark black, tainted with the evil malice of Tauni's demon side.

InuYasha quickly pressed his hand to the wound, attempting to stop the bleeding. The arrow had hit her back with a slight angle and had struck both her lung and heart.

Tauni's face twisted in pain and her eyes slowly began to open. She smiled when she saw everyone gathered around her.

"Hey guys, long time no see." Talking triggered a coughing fit and a small amount of blood trickled down her chin from the corner of her mouth.

Once the coughing stopped, Tauni's breath came in shallow ragged gasps.

"Tauni don't try to talk you're…"

The wounded miko stopped InuYasha.

"I know. I had a vision showing this…right before…I came back here. That's…how I knew…you guys were in trouble." She looked around her. "Where's…the jewel shard."

Kagome leaned over to pick up the black crystal but its dark energy shocked her before she could touch it. "Ouch!"

Sango leaned over and picked it up for her. Tauni held out her hand and the demon slayer placed the fragment in the center of her palm.

The dark energy shocked Tauni's hand as it had Kagome's. Tauni gritted her teeth and closed her hand around the jewel. After a few tense moments Tauni opened her hand to reveal the purified shard. She held it up to the hanyou that was still supporting her in his arms.

"Here you go InuYasha… You told me not to… forget about…bringing it back… and I didn't." She managed to choke out with a weak smile.

InuYasha gingerly took the shard from her. "Thank you, Tauni."

"InuYasha? Do you think…you could do me a favor?" The dog demon nodded. "Try not to fight so much with your brother. As much… as he denies it, he really…does care about you."

InuYasha scowled, but soon softened under his friend's pleading gaze.

"I'll try." He growled out.

Tauni laughed and looked over at Kagome. "You be sure to hold him to his word Kagome."

Kagome smiled through the tears that were streaming down her face. "You got it Tauni."

With one final shudder of pain, Kimmikatana's eyes slid closed and she was gone.


	22. Epilogue

Here it is the epilogue to InuYasha's Match. I really hope you've enjoyed the series. I have enjoyed writing it and adore all the comments I have recieved. I love all you guys and I hope you read both the prequal and the sequal when they come out. I haven't come up with a title for the prequal yet but I will leave an author's note as chapter 23 when I come up with one. The prequal will probably be making its debut in late February so keep an eye out!

As always a very special thanks to my reviewers and I hope you enjoy the final chapter!

All disclaimers apply.

* * *

A single tear ran down Clark's cheek as he stared at the well. Sada came in quietly and sat calmly next to him also watching the spot were Tauni had stood just moments before. Clark ran his fingers over her soft ears.

"She's not coming back, is she girl?"

Sada barked twice and walked out of the well house. When Clark didn't follow she went back in and grabbed his sleeve.

"What's the matter Sada?" He asked confused by her actions.

The malamute cross barked at him again and walked out of the well house a few feet before turning around again to bark at the clueless human.

Giving in, Clark reluctantly followed Tauni's faithful friend.

Sada weaved in and out of the trees heading in the direction of the mansion following some unseen path. Clark was close behind, ducking under low branches and wading through tall grass.

After a decent hike that put them somewhere in the woods behind the main house, Clark began to hear the distinct sound of running water. In a few more step he found himself standing in a decent sized clearing.

Most of the clearing was covered in white lilies. Several different pathways wound their way through the flowers and in the center was an extravagant koi pond with koi of all different colors and sizes and a beautiful cascading waterfall connecting two different levels.

Just behind the pond was a simple meditation hut. Sada was barking at the door and looking back at a stunned Clark.

He slowly made his way over to her while taking in the striking scenery that had Tauni's signature all over it.

After opening the sliding door and walking in Clark took in the small simple room. In the few short days that Clark had stayed at the house with Tauni, every once in a while Tauni would simply leave for an hour or two, and now Clark knew that this was where she had gone.

The walls were littered with paintings, photos, and ribbons, all of them Tauni's. Clark had seen art supplies in the mansion but never any of the works of art they resulted in. The young woman's talent was amazing.

Most of the pieces featured Sada and Tauni's several horses. There were a few scenery pieces, but some of the most stunning were of what Clark could only imagine were images of the time Tauni spent in the feudal era. Villages full of men wearing kimonos and top knots, several of a woman in traditional priestess garments that resembled the Higurashi girl, and one large portrait of Sesshomaru covered the walls.

The photographs in the room were just as stunning even though every single one of them was in black and white. All of the photos were of either her animals or of the animals and sights she had come across in her round the world travels with her parents. Only one of the pictures had people in it, and it was the only photograph not in black and white.

That picture stood in a simple silver frame in the center of the room. It was a photograph Tauni had taken just yesterday.

_After a perfect picnic lunch Tauni had pulled Clark to his feet and dragged him into the rose garden. Once she was finished setting up the camera, Tauni had walked over to him and leaned back into his arms telling him to smile nice for the camera._

The resulting photo that was now resting in the frame was as perfect as that day had been, as perfect as every minute he had spent with her.

Clark bent down to pick up the frame and that's when he noticed the envelope behind it. It wasn't addressed to anyone but he knew it was meant for him.

Walking back out to sit on the stairs of the hut, Clark slowly opened the letter. He was terrified by what he already knew it said. Tauni's elegant handwriting scrawled across the parchment paper.

_Clark,_

_If you're reading this it means that I've already gone back to the feudal era. I can not tell you how hard it was for me to leave you but it was necessary. I wasn't entirely truthful about my last vision. The others were in trouble and if I didn't go back they were all going to die. But there was something else too. I feel like there should be a more poetic way to tell you but the simple truth is that I'm not coming back this time. There is no way to avoid it, its just something that I have to do and it is the only way for me to avoid becoming Naraku's pawn and destroying everything that I have come to love in this world. I am so sorry that it had to end like this and I hope you can forgive me. I want you to know that the last few days I spent with you were absolutely perfect and I wouldn't trade them for anything in this world or the next. Take care of Sada for me and please take care of yourself as well._

_With all the love that I possess and more,_

_Tauni_

Clark smiled through the silent tears that were running down his face. He looked up at the clear sky and whispered in a quiet voice.

"I will never forget you Kimmikatana. And we will meet again someday."


	23. Memo

**

* * *

The prequal is up!**

**the title is: A New Life**

**Check it out!**

**Lizzie Leigh**

* * *


End file.
